Forever In A Day
by Neko246
Summary: Why? She doesn't DESERVE that part! Let's bring her down! MxN Now completed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi!!! This is my first fan fiction story and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It starts of as a normal day but suddenly there is a girl is running down the school hall. This girl is Mikan Sakura, and as always, she is late.

"I'm going to be late to Narumi-sensei's class if I don't hurry up." She starts to sprint.

_Ow… Gomenasai…_

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh no… I didn't just bump into…_

_I see the familiar crimson red eyes and his raven colored hair. This is Natsume Hyuuga, the perverted boy that always looks up my skirt._

"So you're wearing strawberries today eh?" asked the playboy Natsume.

_Natsume is such a jerk! He is soo rude!!!_

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" I screamed as I chased after him.

_I never realized he was such a fast runner…_

**Natsume POV**

_She's tired already? She sure is annoying though... I think I'm just gonna go now…_

"Where are you going?" asked the tired Mikan. "At least give me a breather after I have been chasing you…"

_Wow, she doesn't even remember that we are going to be late to Narumi's class. She is so clueless._

"I'm going to class… strawberries" I smirk at her and start to walk away.

"Wait for me! And I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU!" replied Mikan.

**Normal POV**

"Where did the BAKA go now?" Mikan whispers to herself. She puffs her cheeks up and continues to Narumi's class.

AT NARUMI SENSEI'S CLASS

"Hello Mikan!" everyone shouts.

A raven girl calls to Mikan and said, "Hey baka, aren't you going to hug me?"

"HOTARU!!!!" screams Mikan loudly as she "tries" to hug her best friend. But, good feelings don't last too long and Hotaru pulls out her baka gun.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Yuu Tobita, the class representative, puts his hand out to help Mikan up.

"Are you ok Mikan?" Yuu asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm ok, but why Hotaru? Didn't you ask me to hug you?" Mikan asked.

"You really believed me?" asked the heartless Hotaru.

Just then you hear a bunch of girls scream, "OH MY GOODNESS!!! IT'S NATSUME-KUN AND RUKA-KUN!!!"

**Mikan's POV**

_Wow… Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun have a really big fan club._

"Hello Ruka-pyon! Hello Natsume- kun!" I smiled at both of them happily.

"Hello Mikan!" replied Ruka.

"Hn." was all Natsume had to say.

The silence was broken when a girl with seaweed kind of hair came up to Mikan.

"What are you doing keeping them all to yourselves!?!" said Sumire Shoda who is also known as Permy because of her hair.

I give her a death glare and I asked her, "What are you talking about?" Then I used my "Alice" (power) to lift her up into the air and then I threw her into the wall making her unconscious.

**Natsume's POV**

_Whoa… where did she get that power?_

"Oi, Polka, how did you do that? I asked Mikan.

"My name is M-I-K-A-N, MIKAN, not Polka. And you don't need to know how I did that." replied the somewhat cold-hearted Mikan. She puffs up her cheeks at me.

_Man she looks cute like that… WHAT?!? What am I thinking…? Erase that… _

"You know you should really consider wearing shorts Strawberries." was what I said to the surprised Mikan.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NATSUME!!!" yelled Mikan as she started to chase me for the second time.

_Hn… she is so slow._

**End POV**

Everyone is staring at Natsume and Mikan fighting but when Narumi-sensei walked in, everyone turned around and faced the front.

"Hello everyone!" was what Narumi-sensei said to us.

Everyone but Mikan is thinking one thing, "_Why is he so gay? He is wearing a long pink sleeved shirt and black long pants that flop out the bottom… How gay..."_

"Well as you guys should know, we are having our annual play in a couple of months."  
Everyone sighs and asks, "What play are we doing?"

Narumi squealed in excitement, "We are doing Cinderella!!! But we are going to mix the story up a bit."

Everyone drops anime style…

"SERIOUSLY!?!" shouts one girl… of course it is Mikan.

"Yes!!!" shouts Narumi.

Everyone has a little sweat drop on their heads.

"Ok then, now for our casting." Narumi says.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

That's all I have for now! Please review because if you liked it, I will continue! Ok then! What will happen next?

Next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 2: Cinderella? NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella? NOT!

I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1.

Some information in the story might not be what was expected so you might be surprised. Just to let you know beforehand!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

Chapter 2: Cinderella? NOT!

_Everyone has a little sweat drop on their heads._

"_Ok then, now for our casting." Narumi says._

_Continuing on from class_

"HOORAY!!" Mikan says really loud.

"Ok then on with the cast members! But first… do you guys have any questions?" Narumi-sensei asks.

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouts everyone in the class.

"Fairy Godmother: Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry Alice)

Prince: Natsume Hyuuga (Fire Alice)

Stepsister 1 Anne: Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice)

Stepsister 2 Belle: Aoi Hyuuga (Ice Alice)

Step mother Hannah: Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice)

Cinderella's dad Luke: Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice)

Mouse 1 Gus: Yome Kokoro (Reading Minds Alice)

Mouse 2 Jack: Tsubasa Andou (Shadow Alice)

Mouse 3 Cindy: Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice)

And last the main character Cinderella: … Sumire Shoda. (Dog-Cat Alice)"

"Hooray!! My beloved prince is Natsume!!" shrieked Sumire.

"Wait a second, what about Mikan?" everyone asked.

Mikan was just standing there looking around.

"Oh no… I forgot about her!!!" exclaimed Narumi. He didn't seem that surprised though.

"She can help me write the script then!" Narumi said out loud.

"No way is Polka Dots writing what I am saying!" shouted Natsume.

Mikan was just spacing out as she looked out the window. "What? Oh yea sure Narumi-sensei, I'll help you."

"Ok then, it has been decided! Mikan and I will be writing the script I guess. The rest of your day is free, do whatever you wish." Narumi walked out the door.

"Oi, Polka Dots, what's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking about the play…" Mikan replied firmly. "I think I'm going to go to Narumi's office now."

"Hotaru, what's wrong with her?" everyone seemed to ask.

"I have no idea…" said the surprised Hotaru.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**At Narumi's Office**

"Hello Narumi-sensei? Am I really writing the script with you?" Mikan asks quietly.

"Yes Mikan, you are. Why do you ask?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Well, I remembered in the story Cinderella, the prince… kisses Cinderella." Mikan says as she blushes extremely.

"Ahh… you like Natsume eh? I knew there was something about him that would attract you to him." Narumi smiles happily.

But both of them did not know that Natsume was standing there, right at the door. They did not see a pair of crimson eyes staring from the door.

**Natsume's POV**

_So… Mikan does still like me… how can I tell her I like her? I thought…she had given up on me. But then again, I can't stop think about her these days… What's wrong with me…? How come I can't tell her I love her?_

**Normal POV**

"We can change the script all we want Mikan, you know that right?" Narumi-sensei told Mikan.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my job in the play. Did you want me to help you think of some ideas?" Mikan asked politely.

"Oh yes Mikan that would be very helpful." Narumi-sensei answered.

"So we can do anything we want right? Hmm... like make Cinderella disappear?" Mikan asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes you can, but don't hurt her too much with your alice. No one else still knows about your other alices." Narumi-sensei reminded Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

_What?!?! Mikan… has more… than one… alice?! That's crazy… Oh no… she has the steal, erase, copy alice probably…it's kinda obvious when she used it to bang up Permy earlier. I wonder what she is going to write in the play… she better not use her alices to make us do anything bad…_

**Narumi's POV**

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, do I have training with Persona-chan today?" Mikan asked.

_Persona… chan? HAHAHA… He's her friend…Mikan doesn't even realize she could kill him in one blow…_

"Yes… hehe… you do have practice…hehe… with Persona-CHAN… hehe." I told her.

_I couldn't stop laughing. Persona isn't really the guy with a girl following him calling him Persona-chan. I can give Mikan a nickname for him._

"Hey Mikan … hehe… you should call Persona-CHAN otosan…" _I said with a grin on his face._

"Ok then, I'll call Persona-chan otosan then." Mikan smiles happily. "Oh yeah, what time are my lessons at? Do you know?"

"I think you have it at 9:00 tonight. Make sure to tell your otosan I said hi." _I giggled in my mind to myself._

**Natsume's POV**

_HAHAHAHA!!!! Persona-CHAN?!? Haha I can't believe she has actually called him that… now she is going to call him otosan… hopefully he doesn't hurt her…if he does, I will personally burn him to bits… she would probably tell him Narumi told her to call him that… haha that would be something really funny to see… Narumi and Persona fighting together… haha… wow I can't stop laughing…I want to see Persona's reaction…_

**Normal POV**

"Ok, so about our play, we can make Cinderella do anything we want. This is our twisted version of Cinderella anyways; didn't you notice that we added two middle school students to our play?" Narumi asked.

"Oh yeah, Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai… wow, in the story, how about we make those two fall in love with each other and make them kiss? I know Tsubasa-sempai would like that." Mikan replied with a giggle.

"See you do have good ideas! Hehe it would be funny to make them kiss." Narumi grinned. "Well, I have to continue with this paperwork, so off you go!" Narumi shoos her out of his room.

Natsume runs off to **the** Sakura as soon as Mikan is about to leave.

"Hmm… I'm going to go to **the** Sakura tree and think about what I can do to the FAKE Cinderella. Hmm…" Mikan says to herself…

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

So how was this chapter? Hopefully you liked it! So if you can, leave a review and I will see if I should continue on!!!

Next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 3: Cinderella has to do what?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cinderella has to do what!

Sorry I can't put in the chapter with Mikan and Persona-chan… YET! Well, I have to get through this chapter first so I hope you enjoy.

Yeah, Mikan gets a little evil and crazy and starts talking to a tree.

[Words in here is what the people in the play would do, or what they would say

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

Chapter 3: Cinderella has to do what?!?!

_**6:30 P.M Under THE Sakura Tree**_

"_Hmm…I'm going to __**the**__ Sakura tree and think about what I can do to the FAKE Cinderella. Hmm…" Mikan says to herself._

_At __**THE**__ Sakura Tree_

**Mikan's POV**

_It's strange, how I feel about Natsume…I really need to think of something to get rid of Sumire._

"Why does Sumire get to be Cinderella… it's not fair." I sobbed to myself.

**Natsume's POV (He is in the tree)**

_What is she thinking about? She's probably thinking about the play huh… I think she feels jealousy for the first time in her life. Why am I caring so much for her all of a sudden?! Should I really tell her that I love her too?_

**Normal POV**

"Did I just hear Natsume say he loves me?" Mikan asked herself. "I think I'm going crazy, he's not even here…"

Mikan sighs slowly.

"Well since no one is here, I love Natsume. Yes I said it Mr. Tree, I love Natsume." Mikan said. "Hmm… I just wish he were here in my arms but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. It's good to have someone to say things to… Arigato Mr. Tree… now I don't feel so contained."

**Natsume's POV**

_So she still does love me… what can I do about it? I'm just awesome like that. (I smirk.) Is she talking to a tree? (Tries to contain laughter) Anyways, I wish (snicker) I could just (snicker) tell her my true (snicker) feelings. Just to shout out "I love you too Mikan" just as she did right now. Besides this, I wonder what Permy is going to have to do in the play. Mikan seemed… angry… she even threw Permy up in the air (Chapter 1)_

_Oh yeah, Mikan has all kinds of alices… almost forgot. Well, I want to listen to her plans about the play._

**Mikan's POV**

"Mwahaha I can make Hotaru hit Permy with her baka gun, then even "her own father" can push her down to the ground! I don't think Ruka would do that though (sweat drop.) Well, anyways let's start from the beginning. Good thing Narumi-sensei gave me the original script! I am going to change this thing so bad it's going to be so much fun!!! (I grin evilly)

**Normal POV**

"So Mr. Tree, in scene one, it's all about how the sister's do mean things to Cinderella. This is going to be fun!" Mikan says with an evil grin on her face.

"SOO first, the first stepsister, Anne (played by Anna) could say mean things to Cinderella like, "WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH UGLY HAIR!?!" or "YOUR DRESS MAKE YOU LOOK FAT." Then the other stepsister, Belle (played by Aoi) could freeze up Cinderella the first time she sees her and then Belle would probably say, "She still talks too much even though she is frozen, what do I have to do to her to get her to SHUTUP!?!" Hmm, I could totally picture that; it would be such a nice thing to see…" Mikan is imagining the painful things she could do to Permy.

**Natsume's POV**

_Wow, Mikan has anger issues when she gets jealous. I have never seen her like this. I think I actually feel sorry for Permy once. Oh well, that second is over. Maybe Mikan will let me burn up Permy. Haha…Mikan looks cute when she finally thinks of a good idea though. But even when she can't think of an idea, the way she puffs up her cheeks and sways her head back and forth, it's so adorable. DID THAT WORD JUST COME INTO MY MIND?!? I guess… I really… do love her._

**Normal POV**

"Tee hee hee… then step mother Hannah (played by Hotaru) steps into the picture. (Shoots with baka gun fifty times) "GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY SLOB!!! Then when you are done moving that 600 ton bag, move this 600 ton bag over here." Haha I could totally see Hotaru doing that. Then the father Luke (played by Ruka) is under the step mother's spell and makes Cinderella carry all off his dangerous animals in like the TIGER! Yes… this is good, I'm getting somewhere!" Mikan says slowly… and evilly.

"OH NO!!! IT'S ALMOST 9:00 PM!!! I haven't rested or anything… I guess I got a little bit too carried away with the play. I guess I will be off Mr. Tree, I will see you tomorrow at hmm… 3:30 PM then? Thanks for helping me! Bye bye now!" Mikan shouts as she runs to the "training spot."

Natsume jumps down from the tree.

"3:30 PM is when I will see you tomorrow eh Mr. Tree? I will see you then" Natsume says as he runs off to his special star room.

**Mikan's POV**

_Why do I have a feeling someone was watching me at Mr. Tree's place? Oh well, it's probably something else bothering me like Natsume. Natsume is… well… I guess I just love every little thing about him! OH NO! I AM SO OBSESSED WITH HIM!!! AHH!!__Get out of my head while I practice Natsume!!! I better not be late or Otosan will be mad!!! Get your head together Mikan and get ready to train, again! _

**Natsume is lying on his bed.**

**Natsume's POV**

_I wonder what kind of training Mikan does with Persona-Chan. (snicker) I can't believe he is her friend, I think it's kind of weird considering that Persona is such a horrible person. Oh well, I wish I could be there to see Mikan call him Otosan, I would love to see his face…_

(Natsume didn't know that Hotaru was already on the case to take a picture of Persona's face after Mikan calls him Otosan)

_Well, I guess I will see how Persona acts tomorrow… I think I have something like a lesson tomorrow. Ugh, I have to TEACH someone… Hopefully it's not one of those ridiculous bratty kids. Blah I don't think I can stand that. I really need my sleep though, I guess I should sleep now…_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

How was it you guys? Did you like it?

I think it's really short XD Oh well

Hehe Mikan being evil is so funny, wait until next chapter.

Please leave a review; it would help XD, next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 4: Training with Otosan?**


	4. Chapter 4: Training with Otosan

Hehe… hopefully you like this chapter with Mikan and her otosan. Hehe…

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 4: Training with otosan**

_Well, I guess I will see how Persona acts tomorrow… I think I have something like a lesson tomorrow. Ugh, I have to TEACH someone… Hopefully it's not one of those ridiculous bratty kids. Blah I don't think I can stand that. I really need my sleep though; I guess I should sleep now…_

_9:00 P.M Training Spot_

"Hello? Persona-chan are you here?" Mikan asks. All of a sudden there is a big, brown, heavy sack flying towards Mikan's head.

Mikan panics a little then burns the sack to crisps.

_Persona hops down from the tree._

"Good job Mikan. I see you've taken a liking to NATSUME'S Alice…" Persona says happily.

"Yeah, that reminds me, can I call you otosan?!" Mikan requested all of a sudden.

_Persona has a little sweat drop and looks all surprised._

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"… Where did you get that name from Mikan?" Persona asked while trying to hide his anger.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"Narumi-sensei told me it was a great nickname for you!" Mikan pronounces joyfully.

"… AH I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" flames bursting from Persona's head everywhere. _(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"But you know what; you should call him Naru-Naru Mi-Mi. He would looove that. Anyways, it fits him perfectly don't you think?" Persona smirks.

"Yeah, it does! Thanks otosan!!!" Mikan puts on her famous smile.

"… You know what? I'm going to call you ojoosan (daughter.) Hehe…" Persona says happily.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"What?!?! Ok, fine OTOSAN!" Mikan says while glaring at Persona.

"Ok then OJOOSAN! Anyways, you should respect your elders." Persona shakes his head ANIME STYLE.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"Let's start training, ojoosan! Hehe…" Persona LAUGHED.

(Hotaru recorded this.)

Thus the training starts.

(Mikan runs up and down a mountain while holding a huge and heavy looking bag.)

After a while Mikan was sweating and panting heavily.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, um… someone is going to teach you tomorrow… yes, he is teaching you. Show him some respect ok?" Persona whispers into Mikan's ear.

"Um… do I know him? Oh well, uh… ok then." Mikan says all confused.

"Well, you do know him and well, you'll see tomorrow ojoosan." Persona snickers.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"AHH fine then otosan…" Mikan says as she sulks.

"Oh right, remember, you should call your Narumi-sensei Naru-Naru Mi-Mi. He would love that." Persona chuckles again.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

_CLOCK SAYS 11:00 P.M_

"Ok ojoosan, lessons are over for today. Remember, lessons tomorrow at 10:00 PM. Don't be late. Your sensei would be angry. Good night ojoosan." Persona walks away.

"Hai! Bye bye otosan!" Mikan shouts to Persona.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

NEXT DAY

**Mikan's POV**

_I wonder who my teacher is going to be tonight… Hee hee! OH WHAT IF IT'S NATSUME?!?!? That would be awkward… does he even know of my other alices? I don't remember telling him…wait a second, I still have to change and get ready!!!_

"OH NO I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!" I shout to myself.

(Eats quick breakfast, brushes teeth, ties hair up into two pigtails, and runs off to class)

**Normal POV**

_**BAM!**_

"Ouch!!! That hurt!" Mikan says while rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going polka dots!" Natsume yelled back to her.

"It's not my fault…" Mikan pouts.

"… oh well, let's go, we are going to be late to Narumi's play rehearsal." Natsume then picks up Mikan bridal style and starts sprinting.

"LET ME DOWN NATSUME!!!!" Mikan yelled. (She was actually enjoying this though.)

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN I'LL… I'LL…" Mikan paused to think.

"You'll what, oranges?" Natsume smirks.

"AHHH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSUME!!!" Mikan screeched in rage.

"Hey, baka, we are HERE." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Oh ok…" Mikan replies slowly.

"Are you going to get off?" Natsume asks while laughing.

"Wait, you just laughed… YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU LAUGH! Sounds like a thousand angel whispering in my ear!!!" Mikan says happily.

Natsume blushes 100 shades of red but his bangs cover it.

"… just get off… and go write horrible things for Sumire to do." Natsume said quietly.

"Um… how did you know about that?" Mikan asked slowly.

"I can tell the way you look at her; you look as if you want to hurt her. So I just assumed you wanted to hurt her…" Natsume said. (He lied, remember the tree scene?)

"Ok then… well, I'm going in and we will start the first scene." Mikan said happily. (She was glad because she thought Natsume didn't know what happened at **the **tree.)

_Mikan opens the door._

_First she goes and hands "her" script to Narumi. Then you hear her same hello like normal._

"Ohayo minna-chan!" Mikan says as she walks into the room.

"Ohayo Mikan!" the class replies.

"So today we will start with scene one. Umm… Mikan, are you sure this is YOURS?" Narumi asked.

"Yup, isn't it wonderful Naru-Naru Mi-Mi!?" Mikan said cheerfully.

Everyone in the class drops to the ground anime style.

"Naru-Naru Mi-Mi?!?!" Everyone says as they laugh.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"Yeah, someone told me it was just the perfect name for Narumi!!!" Mikan said.

"Uh Mikan, who exactly told you that it was a good nickname for me?" Narumi asked

Mikan goes up to Narumi and whispers in his ear.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Narumi shouts making every student in the class jump.

_(CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!)_

"Aww… why? I think that nickname is awesome Naru-Naru Mi-Mi!!!" Mikan says.

"Well, it sounds too weird to me… well, Mikan you can direct the play. If they don't listen to you…" Narumi leans in close to Mikan and says, "Don't wait to use your alices if they don't listen."

"Well class I'll leave you here with Mikan as director. If you don't listen to her, you will suffer. I have some business to do with one of the teachers." Narumi exits out the door.

"Well, so you guys lets start" Mikan says as she is interrupted by Sumire.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!" Sumire shouted.

"Well fine, I guess this is what was meant to be." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan walks up to Sumire and takes 10 perrcent of her energy away.

Sumire almost fell to the ground in pain.

No one messed with Mikan after that.

"So first of all, in scene one, Cinderella meets her stepfamily." Mikan said.

"So Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan, Aoi-chan, Anna-chan, and Permy come on up." Mikan said while pointing to each one of them.

"Ok so first Cinderella sees Anne first. Now Anna, you have to be really mean at this part. You have to say things like "Why is your hair so disgusting or why do you look so ugly" and other things like that." Mikan explained to Anna.

"Umm… do I have to be mean?" Anna asked politely.

"Yes, you do, or you can't be the step sister." Mikan said while nodding her head.

"Ok then. CINDERELLA! Eww… you are even more disgusting then your father described. When I first saw you I thought you were a maid, I mean seriously, look at the dress she's wearing Belle." Anna said in her meanest tone.

"Ok Anna-chan! That was really good!!! Now Aoi-chan, when Anna-chan says that, you step out of the carriage. Then you take one good look at Cinderella and freeze her." Mikan explained to Aoi.

"Ok then." Aoi replied.

"Wait a second, why do I have to get frozen?" Sumire asked.

"You have to get frozen because you were getting frozen in the script. Anyways, you don't want me to take more of your energy right?" Mikan asked in a cold tone.

"Ok, Aoi freeze me." Sumire said slowly.

Aoi freezes Sumire up.

"Ok then, now Hannah and Luke come onto the stage." Mikan says to Hotaru and Ruka.

"What do you want us to do to Cinderella?" Hotaru asked before Ruka could say anything.

"Well, at the moment, Luke is supposed to be under your spell Hannah. So he is really mean to Cinderella." Mikan told her.

"Ok then, Luke go get a pot of boiling water and we will chuck Cinderella in there. When she defrosting, she can move all of my equipment into the room." Hotaru said in her monotone voice.

"Ok then." Ruka said because he did not want to get on the bad side of Hotaru.

"Right and that is pretty much scene one. Isn't that simple?" Mikan said happily.

"It's easy enough." the whole class said.

"Alrighty then you guys. I guess we will practice this scene today. All the characters in this scene think of mean things to say! Oh yeah, get the other people around you to help you if you are stuck!" Mikan said.

"Hai!" everyone replied.

After many hours of practice the clock strikes 3:00 PM.

"Umm… that's enough practicing, good job everyone! The scene tomorrow will be the changing scene." Mikan said.

"OH THAT'S WHEN I GET TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL FOR NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire shouted on top of her lungs.

"_I wouldn't be too sure of that." Mikan thought._

"Well, I guess class is dismissed!!! **Sayonara minna-chan!" Mikan says as she runs out the door. **

**Of course she is running to ****the**** Sakura tree to talk to one of her best pals. Mikan is slowly getting ideas how to get Cinderella out of the picture. I mean, who needs Cinderella? **

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**Mikan's POV**

**_I can't wait to get to talk to Mr. Tree again. I always think of good ideas there!!! _**

**"Ohayo Mr. Tree!" Mikan said.**

**Little did she know that the infamous kuro neko was in the tree listening to everything.**

"It was amazing today! First Natsume carried me to class and then I got to torture Permy!!!" Mikan said excitedly.

"It was so much fun when Natsume carried me! The wind blowing through my just like the wind blowing through your leaves! It was fun! Even though I pretended not to like it, I LOVED IT! Every second with him makes my heart jump." Mikan said like she was daydreaming.

"Then, during the play, everyone was really mean to Permy!!! I even got to suck 10 of her energy out! Maybe that's why I have so many new ideas floating in my head!" Mikan said.

**Natsume's POV**

_Maybe I should carry her bridal style a lot more. She likes it apparently. Second of all, who knew she could be so mean. Haha I mean seeing Permy frozen was hilarious, especially because my sister did it. At least it looked liked Aoi was having fun. I can't believe Mikan actually did it though! I never knew she could be mean. Maybe it's because of her jealousy._

**Mikan's POV**

"What should I do tomorrow…? Anyways, does she have to look nice Mr. Tree? Hmm… maybe the fairy's magic backfires and makes Cinderella ugly every single time she blushes!!! Nonoko-chan could probably make a potion of that!!!" Mikan smirked.

"Mwahahahaha this is a great plan!!!" Mikan said to herself

_I start daydreaming of how to ruin Permy's reputation and her life. She has tried to budge in to my life too many times! She is going to pay…Then I fell asleep._

**Natsume's POV**

_Jealousy problems eh Mikan? Haha yeah, then every single time I have to look at Cinderella, I'll make her blush. I mean, who doesn't blush at the sight of me (I smirk.) Haha then she will turn as ugly as a toad. That would be hilarious! Go Mikan! Oh great, she's asleep… I'm going to leave now…_

NATSUME LEAVES.

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Tree but I have to go now!" Mikan finally got a watch and saw that it was 9:30 PM.

"I have to go now, **sayonara Mr. Tree!!!" Mikan said happily as she walked to her room to get ready for her lessons.**

**Natsume's POV**

**_I wonder who I'm going to teach… whoa… wouldn't it be weird if I had to teach Mikan?!?! That would be awkward… then Persona would probably try to hook us up. _****(Yup, Persona always tries to hook them up.)**

**_Jeez, it would be so hard to get it through her dense head. Oh well, she's _****_MY_****_ baka. Hehe anyways I have to go make fun of her otosan! _****_Dude… I _****_wonder_********_what_********_his_********_reaction_********_was_********_last_****_ night…I _****_wish_****_ I _****_could_********_have_********_been_********_there_********_to_********_see_********_his_********_face_********_Hehe… if only I could see that look on his face…_**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**AT THE TRAINING SPOT**

**"Hello Natsume. You're… early…" Persona said slowly.**

**"Yup, can't wait to see who I have to teach." Natsume replied quickly.**

**"Well, better watch out, she's a bit feisty." Persona warned Natsume.**

**"Too feisty to resist me?" Natsume smirked when he said that.**

**"Ah so you know who it is…" Persona said.**

**"Yeah, are you going to try to hook her and me up?" Natsume asked.**

**"I gotta do what I gotta do." Persona said in a cold tone.**

**"Hn." Natsume replied.**

**"She's late…" Natsume said.**

**"She always is…" Persona sweat dropped.**

**"Here she comes…" Natsume saw her first. He went and hid in a bush.**

**"OHAYO OTOSAN! Who is teaching me?" Mikan asked.**

**Natsume snickered.**

**"… Ok then ojoosan, your teacher is… Natsume." Persona told Mikan.**

**Natsume steps out from the bushes.**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**Hehe… how was it? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Aren't they a cute couple? Haha well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review for me! Thank you. ::bows head::**

Next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 5: Training with My Crush**


	5. Chapter 5: Training With My Crush

**Hehe… Mikan has to train with Natsume… this is going to be funny…**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 5: Training with My Crush**

**"… _Ok then ojoosan, your teacher is… Natsume." Persona told Mikan._**

**_Natsume steps out from the bushes._**

_10:00 P.M. Training Spot_

_(Hotaru had cameras to record everything.)_

"Oh my goodness… Are you serious?" Mikan is slowly falling over.

"Got a problem with that polka dots?" Natsume asks coolly.

"… Nope. Can you keep up with me though?" Mikan smiles cheerfully.

"Not that hard to keep up with a baka like you." Natsume smirks.

"What?! What about a battle of fire versus fire?" Mikan asks with an evil grin on her face.

"Let's do it." Natsume said slowly.

"Hello! I'm still here you guys." Persona said. (Background: Dark trees and you see light on a chibi Persona waving his arms back and forth while jumping up and down. Once in a while he points to himself.)

"Oh gomenasai otosan!" Mikan said. (Chibi Mikan bowing head many times.)

"Ha. Otosan eh?" Natsume said as he was trying not to laugh.

"You better not call me that Natsume… or else." Persona said evilly.

"Or else what?" Natsume asked calmly.

"Or I'll use my alice on you like that one other time." Persona whispered coldly.

"Huh?" Mikan was all confused.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oi Persona, what if I decide not to do these stupid missions?" Natsume asked._

"_Then I have no choice but to use my alice on you." Persona said._

_A black cloud come out and starts to flow to Natsume._

"_Oh a cloud, so scary…" Natsume said mockingly._

_More clouds come at Natsume._

"_Are the clouds going to gain up on me" Natsume asked with a smirk._

"_Fine, attack." Persona said coldly._

_All the clouds quickly surround Natsume and it feels like 1000 knives stabbing into Natsume._

_There is no blood, but Natsume is bending over from the pain._

"_That was less than 10 percent of my power. Don't mess with me. You will do these missions" Persona walked away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Don't use your alice on him otosan. Or else I'll use mine on you." Mikan said coldly.

"… Fine… Natsume… ojoosan… goodbye." Persona sprints away.

"… Erm… thanks?" Natsume said.

**Mikan's POV**

_He actually said thanks… to me! I guess I can tell otosan to be nicer to Natsume!_

"… What… exactly… is… your… alice…?" Natsume asks cautiously. (He already knows but he wants to hear it from her. Remember? He was listening in on Mikan's and Narumi's conversation about the play.)

**Natsume's POV**

_I wonder if she is actually going to tell me the truth or not…_

"My alice is nullification, controlling… and…" Mikan says slowly.

"And?" I asked.

"And steal, copy, erase alice." Mikan said as quickly as she could.

_She actually trusts me to tell me this. Wow, I feel important. (I smirk.)_

"Oh." I said.

"Ok then, are we going to train?" Mikan asks me with cute puppy dog eyes.

_Why am I thinking of her eyes?!?! We are supposed to be training…_ (Surprising thing is Mikan isn't reading his mind.)

"Oi, polka dots, read my mind, and I will never speak to you again." I said coldly.

"I never even thought of that…" Mikan replied. "But ok then, I promise never to read your mind, unless that is our last resort in the entire world." Mikan said while holding a hand up.

"Ok then, what do you need training in?" I asked.

"Well, I can't… I can't… jump that high." Mikan said looking all embarrassed.

"Are you serious… one of the strongest students in our school… can't jump?" I asked.

**Mikan's POV**

"Don't make fun of me!!! Just because I can't juuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmp……" I said, or tried to say when Natsume took my hand and dragged me up into a tree.

_I blushed._

"Ok, so first of all, the thing you need to practice first is jumping downward." Natsume showed me. (Imagine a chibi Natsume moving his hands back and forth. Then he moves his hands up and down. Then he jumps down from the tree…) _He is so graceful just jumping down from this tree._

"Oi, polka dots, your turn." Natsume said while pointing at me.

"BUT I'M SCARED!!!!" I screamed down to him.

"… Just jump, I'll catch you." Natsume said with a sigh.

"Ok then, I'm going to jump, wow I sound like a suicidal person…" I say to myself. "Are you sure I should just jump?"

"Just jump…" Natsume sighs again. (Imagine a chibi Natsume sighing and burying his face in his hands. SO KAWAII!)  
"Are you suuuuuuurrrrreeeeee?!!! AHHH!!" _I don't know how but something pushed me of this tree. I wasn't even ready…_

**Natsume's POV**

_Did someone just push her off that tree? What in the world? Uh oh, here comes the whale…_ (Imagine chibi Natsume holding his arms out to catch a falling chibi Mikan. Kawaii…)

(Mikan crashes into Natsume's arms. Too bad he couldn't hold her weight… She fell right on top of him making their faces only 3 centimeters away. His arms were wrapped around her body.)

"Gosh polka dots, I didn't know you felt this way about me." I smirk at her blushing face.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! Get your arms off me please…" Says a blushing Mikan. _Wow I can tell she is trying so hard just to keep her cool… So funny…_

"Ok then, was it just me or did you see someone push me off that tree?" Mikan asked me.

"I don't know. Let's do this again…" I let out a long sigh.

"Agaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn?" Mikan says while being pulled up to the top of the tree.

"Now when jumping down, just embrace yourself and land on your legs…" I said. _I sound like a teacher… ew…_

_I jump down quickly and swiftly._

"Now jump." I said.

"I don't want to. I'm scarrreeeeeddddd. AHHHH!!!" Mikan says while falling.

_It looked as if someone pushed her off again…_

"TURN YOURSELF SO YOU LAND ON YOUR LEGS!!" I shouted to her as loud as I could.

"AHHHH!!!!" Mikan screams.

_I can't believe this..._

Somehow though Mikan turns herself and lands perfectly into Natsume's arms.

"So you do like me? That's twice." I smirk.

"AHH!!! Why kami-sama?!?! I think someone pushed me off again." Mikan said.

"I thought so too…" I wondered.

**Behind a bush**

**Persona's POV**

_Hahaha those brats will never know I did this. Hehe anyways, they belong to each other. I think it was kind of mean though to push my own ojoosan of a tree though. Anyways, if Natsume didn't catch her, that would be the end of him. I wonder if Hotaru got this videotaped. Haha you should have seen their faces. _(Imagine a chibi Persona making funny faces… hahahahahaha)

**Back to normal scene**

Natsume and Mikan trained on jumping up and down trees. Mikan also learned a little bit of how to run from tree to tree. Soon the clock strikes 12:00 A.M.

"Just like Cinderella huh?" Natsume asks.

"I guess I need to run off now. I have plans for Permy." Mikan smiles evilly.

"Ok then…" Natsume pretends to act all confused.

"Bye Natsume!" Mikan runs off to her room.

"Hey Persona, you can step out now." Natsume said while staring at a certain bush.

"Wow, your senses are getting better. Good job. It seems you are a good teacher of my ojoosan." Persona said calmly.

"Ha, your ojoosan? That's nice…" Natsume said.

"Ok then, I will see you later…" Persona turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait… did you push polka dots off the tree today?" Natsume asks.

"Yup, that was fun. Especially when she fell on you. HI-LA-RI-OUS." Persona chuckled.

"... I knew it..." Natsume said.

"Well then, goodnight my kuro neko…" Persona disappears into the darkness.

Natsume walks back to his room and tries to sleep, but couldn't.

His mind was thinking of Mikan.

(A/N Natsume thinking normally is written normally, but when his conscience is speaking, it is italicized.

Ex. Natsume thinking _Natsume's conscience thinking_)

_You know you like her._

Yeah, so what?

_Why do you still act mean to her then?_

Because it's easy and fun to make her angry.

_You know she likes you back, so just tell her._

No.

_Why not?_

No.

_Fine… whatever…_

Man, I have a lazy conscience…

_LAZY?!?! What? I try and help you and this is what I get?_

Yup.

_Jeez… I liked you better when you were smaller._

I liked you better when you didn't speak to me.

_Fine! I won't speak to you._

You always end up speaking to me again.

… _Fine you win…_

I need to sleep so can you shut up?

_Fine… goodnight._

Goodnight… lazy conscience…

_WHAT?!_

Nothing nothing…

**Natsume dozes off.**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Haha Natsume fights against his own conscience… 

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a review! It means a lot to me!!!

Next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 6: Conscience Battles for Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: Conscience Battles!

Hello everybody! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. This chapter has a lot more conscience battles! Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, just to remind you, the play will be in the next few chapters… hopefully. I can't tell you what was in their practice because it would ruin my fun! You guys will read it eventually…

NOTE: Thinking normally is written normally, but when the conscience is speaking, it is italicized.

Ex. I am thinking.

_My conscience is thinking_

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Special thanks to****lysabelle**** who told me what was wrong!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 6: Conscience Battles for Everyone!**

_Goodnight… lazy conscience…_

_WHAT?!_

_Nothing nothing…_

_**Natsume dozes off.**_

_7:15 A.M. Before class starts_

(A/N Let's start with our favorite main character! How is her life going?!)

**(Mikan wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got the alarm clock from Hotaru.)**

"**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WAKE UP!!!**" was what the alarm clock repeated.

… 7:30 A.M…

"Huh? Did my alarm go off yet?" Mikan asked herself. (Imagine a chibi sleepy Mikan, rubbing her eyes.)

_Yes it did. Now hurry and wake up before you get late!!!_

WHO WAS THAT?!?!?!

_I am your all powerful conscience. My name is Megumi!_

(A/N Megumi looks like a fairy. She has bright blue eyes like the ocean and long brown hair just like Mikan. On Megumi's back is a pair of beautiful white fluffy wings. KAWAII!)

Huh? I HAVE A STALKER?!?!

_(Sweat drops) No, I am here to help you… _

Help me with what? (A/N She's really clueless.)

_(Double sweat drop) With the play and with your crush._

AHH!! How do you know of that?!?!

_(Triple sweat drop) HELLO! I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE. I didn't think you were this dense… Natsume might have already tried to hint at you that he likes you… But YOU were too dense to notice…_

Well it's not my fault! I didn't mean to be that dense. (Imagine a chibi Mikan with a fairy looking like thing on her shoulder. Mikan is on the brink of crying.)

_Gosh… I'm sorry. I will help you as best as I can with the play and your crush!_

Hai! (Chibi Mikan wiping tears from eyes. So kawaii!)

_So… you know you are going to be late to class?_

WHAT?!?! (Checks watch and it says 7:50 A.M.) AHH!! Class starts in ten minutes!!!

_Well then, you better hurry…_

HAI! (Chibi Mikan running around her room brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, doing all these things at once.)

_I can't believe you got ready in two minutes… that was quick…_

Well, I guess I'm so used to being late. The only reason I don't get to class quick enough is because I always bump into… Natsume.

Well, you are going to be late if you don't hurry. Maybe you will bump into him. Now RUN! I think I am just going to stay in your nice room. (A/N Mikan is a special star because of her unique alices.)

Ok then, well, I'll meet up with you later then! Bye!

(Mikan starts sprinting to her class.)

(A/N Conscience comes back later… italicized means thinking now.)

**Mikan's POV**

_AH! I crashed into him again!!!_

**Natsume's POV**

_She crashed into me again._

(Chibi Natsume staring at Chibi Mikan. They are both on the floor in an awkward position. Natsume landed right on top of Mikan's body.)

**End POV**

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed directly into Natsume's ear.

"What was that for kittens?" Natsume smirked.

"AHH NATSUME!!!!" Mikan screamed loudly.

"You are so loud and annoying." Natsume said coolly.

"Well… you are… MEAN AND PERVERTED!" Mikan screamed back to Natsume.

"Ok then, little girl who has no taste in panties." Natsume said.

"… BAKA!" Mikan shouted.

"At least not as much as you." Natsume replied calmly.

"AHH!!!" Mikan screamed.

"You're going to be late to class." Natsume said. (Imagine a chibi Natsume poking the Chibi Mikan sitting on the floor.)

"AH I FORGOT!! Sorry Natsume but I really have to go now." Mikan says as she is standing up.

"Well, bye!" Mikan shouts as she walks, no, sprints, away.

(A/N Conscience battles are back for Natsume!!)

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER YOU IDIOT!??!_

Well, what? You expect me to tell her like "Oh I Love You please accept me?" You know what? I don't even know your name first of all.

_No not that mushy you idiot. My name is Kenshin and I am here to help you. _

(A/N Kenshin is like a mini Natsume except Kenshin's hair is a little longer than Natsume's. he has a pair of black devil wings on his back. He is still super hot like Natsume though.)

I have a question for you my little conscience. (Imagine a chibi Natsume Kenshin of his shoulder and putting him in front of his face.)

_What is it?_

Are all of other people's consciences stupid and non-helpful like you?

_WHAT?!_ _I AM SO HELPFUL!_

Yeah, then why am I still standing here, with no help whatsoever?

_Grr… You know what? Fine! I'm going._

(Kenshin jumps off Natsume's shoulder and flies away. Guess what little Kenshin finds himself?)

(Yes! It's your other favorite conscience, MEGUMI!)

(A/N Megumi's words are italicized and Kenshin's words are bolded and italicized.)

_AHH!!! WHO ARE YOU!?!_

_**Why would you care?**_

_Are you a conscience or are you a fairy?_

_**I'M A CONSCIENCE! NOT A PUNY FAIRY!**_

_Ok then, nice to meet you! I am Mikan Sakura's conscience, Megumi._

_**Nice to meet you, I am Natsume Hyuuga's conscience, Kenshin.**_

_Wait a second…Mikan likes Natsume…_

_**Really? Natsume's always bugging me to help him get her.**_

_Really? Mikan always thinks that Natsume doesn't like her because he always tries to look up her skirt._

_**Oh yeah, I remember that. He is always trying to get her attention. **_

_Really? You know what? How about every two days you come and find me on Mikan's shoulders and help me hook them up?_

_**Ok, that works for me. Oh just to let you know, CHERRIES? So unoriginal.**_

_WHAT?!?! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR HUMAN!!!_

_**Well you as just as loud and annoying as yours…**_

… _Fine… every two days then… I'll be waiting for you Kenshin! _

_**Bye Megumi. **_

(The two leave each other.)

(Back to Natsume's talk with his conscience.)

_Ohayo! I'm back._

Great… just great…

_You will never guess who I just met up with._

…Who?

_Mikan's conscience! Her name is Megumi and she is exactly like Mikan._

Really? How come you aren't quiet like I am?

… _This is considered really quiet for a conscience._

I don't care. What did her conscience say?

_Well, her conscience was all like _

"_You know my human likes your human?" _

_Then I was like really? Because my human likes your human back. _

"_You know what?! WE SHOULD HOOK THEM UP!"_

_Then I was like ok then whatever._

You... told… a... conscience… my… secret?! And to her of all people?!?! (Imagine a chibi Natsume grabbing Chibi Kenshin and trying to strangle him.)

_What? Don't you want to be with Mikan though?_

Good point…

_Well then, you guys need a push to get together. Well, I'm going now._

Going… where?!?

_To sleep. I'm tired._

Lazy conscience…

_WHAT?! _

L-A-Z-Y C-O-N-S-C-I-E-N-C-E.

_Fine, whatever, bye._

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

(Over to Mikan's conversation.)

_YOU CANNOT BELIEVE WHO I JUST TALKED TO!_

WHO IS IT?!?!

_I was just talking… to NATSUME'S CONSCIENCE!!!_

You guys can talk to each other? I never knew that…

_He was so cute with his long hair and captivating eyes… and WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! NO! I CAN'T FALL FOR HIM!_

Haha you know what it feels like now!

_NO NEVER! Anyways…Kenshin, Natsume's conscience, told me that Natsume liked you! Then I told him that you liked Natsume!!! Then we planned to get you two together!!!_

AHH YOU TOLD HIM MY SECRET?!?!?! (Imagine a chibi Mikan trying to strangle chibi Megumi just like chibi Natsume tried to strangle chibi Kenshin.)

_Don't you want to be together? Anyways we can help you._

Fine. I am going to help you get Kenshin though.

_WHAT?! No… it's ok… (Blushing like crazy.)_

You and I both know we are falling in love.

_No, but I can't fall in love with him!!_

Just like I couldn't fall in love with Natsume? Well, too late for that! So I am going to make you the cutest shirt and skirt for you!!!

_Really? You are willing to help me? Arigato Mikan-chan!_

No problem!!! Come on, I am going to make Kenshin fall in love with you at one glance!

(Mikan walks away happily with Megumi whistling cheerfully on Mikan's shoulder.)

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

So how was it? Sorry for not writing more… I'm kind of tired right now… Well, aren't they happy? So if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me!

Thanks to all who have reviewed! You guys make me so happy!!!

Also thanks to people who put me on their favorite author/story list!!! It means a lot to me that people actually like the story!!!

**Sorry for not putting other couples together!!! If you have a certain couple you would really like to see, then tell me! I will try to add them in the next chapter!! Sorry everyone!!**

**I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter!!!**

Please leave a review!

Oh yea, I forgot, do you want me to add the character talking before and after the chapter? I'm not really sure whether to do that or not!

Well, see you guys next time in "Forever in a Day,"

**Chapter 7: Even More Crazy Conscience Battles!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: More Crazy Conscience Battles

Enjoy the next chapter! This chapter is mostly with Ruka and Hotaru.

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though…**

**Chapter 7: Even more crazy conscience battles!!!**

_Really? You are willing to help me? Arigato Mikan-chan!_

_No problem!!! Come on, I am going to make Kenshin fall in love with you at one glance!_

_(Mikan walks away happily with Megumi whistling cheerfully on Mikan's shoulder.)_

_Let's warp over to Ruka!!!_

_Ohayo Ruka-chan! My name is Ryoma. I am your conscience and I am here to help you. _

(A/N Ryoma has sea green eyes and has blonde hair just like Ruka does. On Ryoma's back is a pair of blue angel wings. He is still really hot though XD.)

What? Ohayo Ryoma. … Help me with what?

_Well, in your head, I see that you have started to like the ice queen. Man! This is going to be tough. _

(Sweat drop.) Well of course it's going to be hard…

_Oh well, go find her, I'll be hiding on your shoulder to help you._

Ok, whatever, if this plan messes up, I'll just blame you.

_(Sweat drop.)_

Let's go see Hotaru… she wasn't at school today…

They walk together to Hotaru's lab.

(Conscience will come back later.)

"Hello? Hotaru?" Ruka knocks on the heavy metal door.

"Are you there?" Ruka asked again.

Inside her lab Hotaru was lying on a cot with a cold because SOMEONE knocked her into the lake.

FLASHBACK

"_Hotaru? Want to go watch this beautiful lake with me?" Mikan asked Hotaru._

"_No." Hotaru replied coldly._

"_Please? It's really pretty and I want to share it with you!!!" Mikan squealed into Hotaru's ear._

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_Mikan was sent flying across the room._

"_Oww… what was that for?" Mikan asked. (Chibi Mikan rubbing a huge bump on her head.)_

"_You were being an idiot." Hotaru replied calmly._

"_Can you PLEASE come watch the lake with me?" Mikan asked. (Chibi Mikan an her knees on the brink of crying. She has big bulgy eyes! So kawaii!)_

"_Fine! Now show me where it is…" Hotaru told her._

"_It's this way!!" says the now smiling Mikan._

_They reach the hill that was just above the lake. It was about sunset so the lake was glistening and the wind was blowing softly as the trees swayed smoothly. _

"_Isn't it calming?" Mikan asked._

"_Yeah. Sure." Hotaru replied even though Hotaru thought it was beautiful._

"_Come on Hotaru; let's get closer to the lake!" Mikan said._

"_You're going to fall into there though, considering how clumsy you are." Hotaru said back to Mikan._

"_NO I WON'T! I PROMISE!" Mikan said back to Hotaru._

_But somehow Mikan trips on a rock while walking down the hill and starts tumbling down the hill._

"_Mikan you dummy." Was all Hotaru could say before she started running. (Imagine a chibi Hotaru running down a hill to catch the rolling Mikan.)_

_BAM! Hotaru almost stopped her but Mikan, weighing heavier than Hotaru, pushed both of them into the lake. Luckily the lake was kept very clean as if it was a swimming pool._

"_Great, I knew this would happen." Hotaru said._

"_GOMENASAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU IN!!!" Mikan yelled. _

"_Achoo!" Hotaru sneezed. "Great, I think I'm going to get sick." _

"_GOMENASAI!!" Mikan yelled again._

"_Just take me back to my lab. It's the closest place here." Chibi Hotaru sneezed again._

"_Hai!" Mikan replied._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hotaru? Are you ok?" Ruka asked while knocking on her door.

"Hotaru if you aren't going to open this door or answer, I'm just going to enter." Ruka said again.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15…

"Ok I'm entering!" Ruka said. (Chibi Ruka turns the door knob open and looks in.)

"Hotaru??? Hota…" Chibi Ruka notices a sick chibi Hotaru sleeping on her cot.

(Conscience comes back.)

She looks cute when she's like this.

_Yeah, this is the first time I've seen her. (He is staring at Hotaru's conscience, Hikari.)_

(A/N Hikari has purple eyes and raven colored hair exactly like Hotaru except Hikari's hair is a lot longer. It goes all the way down to her knees.)

I'm going to go get a bucket of water and a towel.

_Can you get a small towel for me too?_

Sure, but why?

_Well, her conscience is sick because her human, Hotaru, is sick._

Oh ok sure. You can see other consciences?

_Yeah, we can see other consciences._

Ok. (Ruka goes to the kitchen and grabs towels and a bucket of water. He comes back.)

_Arigatou Ruka._

No problem, now let's help them.

(Chibi Ruka and chibi Ryoma dip their towels into the water and put the towels on chibi Hotaru and chibi Hikari.)

_Few hours later._

_Phew. It looks like there waking up._

That's good.

(Conscience comes back later.)

"Huh? Ruka?" Hotaru says weakly.

"Hai Hotaru? Did you need something?" Ruka asked.

"Why… are… you… in… my… lab?" Hotaru says coldly.

"Gomenasai! I was going to ask you something, so I entered your lab and I saw you sick." Ruka said.

"Oh… arigatou." Hotaru gives him a little smile.

"_WOW! The ice queen just smiled and thanked me…" _Ruka thought.

"Um… what were you going to ask me anyways?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh… I was… going to ask you… ifyoucangoonadatewithme." Ruka said quickly.

"If I could what?" Hotaru asked.

"If you could go on a date with me." Ruka asked. (Chibi Ruka swallowed slowly. He was so nervous.)

"Ok." Hotaru replied.

"_Are you serious??? Cool!!!"_ Ruka thought.

"Ok, how about when you get well and come to school, I'll take you on a date!" Ruka said happily.

"Can you stay here with me?" Hotaru asked slowly and quietly.

Ruka turns around and blushes.

"Ok then." Ruka said and he grinned.

Ruka stays in Hotaru's room.

(Hotaru's conscience italicized.)

_Hey. I'm your conscience Hikari. I was supposed to help you but apparently you and Ruka are already together._

Oh, nice to meet you Hikari…

_So anyways, who is that? (Chibi Hikari points to Ruka's conscience Ryoma.)  
_Shouldn't you know? That's Ruka.

_No, the other person on his shoulder. Is that his conscience?_

You can see other consciences?

_Yeah, can you ask Ruka about his conscience?_

Ok sure.

(Back to normal talking.)

"Hey Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hotaru?" Ruka said.

"Is your conscience on your shoulder?" Hotaru asked.

"What? You can see my conscience???" Ruka asked all confused.

"No, but my conscience can see your conscience." Hotaru replied.

"Oh, how about we leave them here and we can go to your room?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, ok." Hotaru said.

"Hey, you guys can come to Hotaru's room later." Ruka told the consciences.

"Let's go Ruka." Hotaru said.

She pulls out a little box and the box turns into a mini car.

"Let's go Ruka!" Hotaru said. (Chibi Hotaru grabs chibi Ruka by the neck collar and pulls him into the front seat.)

(Hikari is italicized and Ryoma is bolded italicized.)

**FIVE MINUTES AFTER HOTARU AND RUKA LEAVE.**

_Ohayo. I'm Hikari, Hotaru's conscience._

_**I'm Ryoma, Ruka's conscience. Nice to meet you.**_

(The two shake hands.)

_So, I think our job is done._

_**Yeah… I guess… I guess now we get to stay with our humans forever.**_

_Yeah, I guess._

A few minutes pass by. Both consciences are just staring out the window in Hotaru's lab.

_**Um… I have a question for you.**_

_What?_

_**Wouldyougooutonadatewithme?**_

_What?_

_**Would you go out on a date with me?**_

_Ok. We'll go together when Hotaru and Ruka go together ok?_

_**Ok.**_

(Hikari goes up to Ryoma and kisses him on the cheek.)

_Come on, we still have to go meet up with our humans._

_**Oh yeah, ok then, show me the way to Hotaru's room.**_

(They hold hands and they walk with each other to Hotaru's room.)

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

(Over to Mikan's conscience.)

_Hmm… it's really boring without Mikan here. I wonder if she's almost done with my clothes yet._

(Mikan is at school at the moment and Megumi is stuck in Mikan's room.)

_I wonder if Kenshin is going to visit today…_

(Speak of the devil; Kenshin flies into Mikan's room.)

_OHAYO KENSHIN-CHAN!_

_**Ohayo Megumi-chan.**_

(Chibi Megumi goes up to chibi Kenshin and squeezes him to death.)

_**Can't… breathe… let… go. **_

_Gomenasai! I was really bored and I'm glad you visited!!!_

_**Oh… (he blushes.) Well, any ideas how to get Mikan and Natsume together?**_

_Yeah, I have this one good idea. First we have to…_

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx**

**How was it minna-chan? I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see any new pairing just review and tell me! That would really help!**

**Thank you again for the reviews!! You guys inspire me!!**

**Well, see you guys next time in "Forever in a Day,"**

**Chapter 8: The Fight of Love.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight of Love

Hope you like this chapter!!!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though…**

**Chapter 8: The Fight of Love**

_**Can't… breathe… let… go. **_

_Gomenasai! I was really bored and I'm glad you visited!!!_

_**Oh… (he blushes.) Well, any ideas how to get Mikan and Natsume together?**_

_Yeah, I have this one good idea. First we have to…_

CONTINUES ON

(Megumi whispered her idea into Kenshin's ear.)

_**You CAN think. **_

_Thanks…HEY! Of course I can think. (I pout cutely.)_

_**Ok then… (I roll my eyes.)**_

_HEY! I SO CAN THINK!!!_

_**You're too annoying. **_

_NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!_

_**Yes, you are. Now, how are we going to pull off your plan?**_

_Uh…_

_**You didn't even think of that yet? You ARE hopeless.**_

(Chibi Megumi starts to cry.)

_I'm sorry I'm not perfect! (Why do I cry so quickly…)_

_**(Am I feeling guilty?) Stop crying…**_

_OH! I KNOW! _

(The little light bulb above Megumi's head lights up.)

_How about you get your human to go to __**THE**__ Sakura tree today? I'll get my human to come too and then we can activate plan heart!!!_

_**Alright then… plan heart? That's the best you can do? (I smile a little and Megumi sees me.)  
**__You smiled! So KAWAII! (Megumi is smiling like a crazy maniac.)_

_**(Sweat drops. I stop smiling.) I got to go. Mikan should be coming back soon right?**_

_Yeah, I guess. Bye!!! Can't wait until the next time you come!!! (I smile my famous smile and waved to him.)_

_**Bye. (I give her a quick wave. Why does her smile make me want to smile so much…?)**_

_(SIGH.) Wow, he is so much fun to be around!_

Ohayo Megumi-chan! I'm back!

_Ohayo Mikan-chan! Can we go out? It was really boring in your room all day…_

Gomenasai! I should have taken you out with me. THAT REMINDS ME! I FINISHED YOUR OUTFIT!!!

(Chibi Mikan pulls out a mini short sleeved blouse. It is a white shirt with sakura blossoms designs sewn on it. Then Chibi Mikan pulls out a skirt that is about two inches above Megumi's knees. It is a pink denim skirt and it really lights up the place. Then Chibi Mikan pull out a pair of white and black checkered Converses. And last but not least Chibi Mikan pulls out two ribbons for Megumi. Half of the ribbon is pink and the other half is white.)  
Try it on Megumi!!!

_Hai!_

A few minutes later…

AHH MEGUMI!!! SO KAWAII!!!

_Really? (Did I just blush?)_

YUP! KENSHIN WILL SURELY FALL FOR YOU!

_Arigatou Mikan-chan! _

No problem Megumi-chan!

_How about we go to __**THE**__ Sakura tree now??? _

Ok then! That sounds like fun! Let's go Megumi!  
(Chibi Mikan grabs Megumi really quickly and almost smothers her.)  
_Mikan…let…go… a bit… (I tried to say as best as I could.)_

Huh? OH NO! GOMENASAI! I didn't mean to!!! (Chibi Mikan finally lets Megumi go.)

_It's ok. Let's go! (Chibi Megumi panting heavily.)_

Ok! Maybe you can help me with the play there.

_That's what I'm here for. _

Over to Natsume's room

_Natsume? Are you even here?_

(Complete silence.)

_Natsume? Hello? Natsume?_

(More silence.)

(Chibi Kenshin looking everywhere for Natsume. He even looked under Natsume's bed. Kenshin CAN be stupid sometimes.)  
_Natsume? Maybe he's already at __**THE**__ Sakura tree. _

(Chibi Kenshin flies out of Natsume's window and towards **THE** Sakura tree.)

_So you are here. _

(Natsume is lying on the tree with a manga in his hands.)

Oh great, the oh so helpful conscience is back. (I said sarcastically.)

… _Anyways, Mikan is coming soon. To here._

Hn. I wonder if she is going to talk to the tree again.

_(Sweat drop.) She was talking to the tree? (HAHAHAHAHA!)_

Yup.

_About… snicker… what?_

About how to torture Permy in the play. Shouldn't you know this?

_Oh… how shouldI know this???_

Don't know. Here she comes.

_Oh._

(Mikan walks up to the tree and sits down.)

**Mikan's POV**

Ohayo Mr. Tree! Gomenasai for not visiting for a while.

_You talk to a tree?_

Yeah, so? (I asked in a threatening voice.)

_Just wondering. (Sweat drop.)_

**Natsume's POV**

Who is she talking to?

_Her conscience. Shouldn't YOU know this?_

Oh ok then.

_Whoa, Megumi is CUTE in that outfit!_

Megumi is Mikan's conscience huh? Hn. You guys like each other.

_Wha? NO! She's so annoying and stupid!_

Just like Mikan…

_Exactly… anyways, go talk with Mikan after._

…

**Mikan's POV**

Anyways Mr. Tree I though of a new idea.

(A/N I'm not going to tell you what she says anymore until the actual play. Sorry.)

_Are you seriously going to do that? That's kind of harsh._

I don't care if it's harsh!

_Ok then…_

**Natsume's POV**

I never knew Mikan was so mean…

_Ha. Now you know._

…

**Mikan's POV**

Haha… but anyways Megumi-chan, do you want to go visit Kenshin-kun?

_Eh… (I move closer to Mikan's ear.) Natsume and Kenshin have been here all this time. They were really loud couldn't you hear them?_

EHH?!? (Really loudly.) SERIOUSLY!?!?!

_Yes._

Wait that means Natsume has known that thing about Permy… THIS MEANS HE HEARD ME!!!

_I can't believe you haven't heard them. I sensed their presence right when we got here. Sorry for not telling you…_

It's ok… anyways, should we call them down?

_Maybe._

**Natsume's POV**

Why is polka dots freaking out?

_I don't know, I can't hear them…I wonder what Mikan meant when she asked Megumi if she wanted to visit me…_

Oi, you are supposed to be helping me, not going around flirting right?

_Uh… um… Megumi is calling us. She said that she can hear us._

Mikan is calling me down too…

**END POV  
**"NATSUME!!! COME DOWN HERE!!!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume jumps down from the tree branch.

"You called?" Natsume said coolly.

"So you heard everything huh?" Mikan asked with a red face.

"Yea, so what?" Natsume asked back.

"Nothing… WHY WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?!?!" Mikan shouted right into Natsume's ear.

"Ouch." (Chibi Natsume rubbing his ear.) "Anyways, you came here after I did." Natsume told her.

"Oh yeah…" Mikan said in a thinking pose.

"Think before you ask… just peaches today?" Natsume smirks.

"AHH HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Mikan screams.

_SLAP. _

**Mikan's POV**

I… just… slapped… my... crush.

AHH!!! MEGUMI HELP ME!

(You see a chibi Megumi on the other side of the tree flirting with Kenshin. Apparently he likes her clothes. Poor, poor Mikan. Left by her OWN conscience.)  
**END POV**

"…" (Chibi Natsume rubs his face.)

"GOMENASAI NATSUME-KUN!!!" Mikan said.

"Please don't hurt me or burn me, I'll do anything!!!" Mikan said.

**Natsume's POV**

Anything eh? Hmm…

"How about you add yourself into Cinderella?" I asked her.

"How?" Mikan stares at me.

"Hmm… think of something yourself, polka dots." I waved her goodbye.

"Wait a second! How about I enter in as a princess?" Mikan asked me.

"Hmm… no, you have to be a guy." I answered her.

"WHY?!?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GUY!!!" Mikan practically screamed into my ear.

"Ow. Didn't you just say you would anything? Or would you rather have me burn you?" I asked her with an evil grin on my face. (Imagine a chibi Natsume lighting a flame in his hands.)

"Oh… fine then! I'll be a prince." Mikan said.

"Fine, but you'll have to battle me." I told her.

"What?!?! I'll never come out alive!!!" Mikan said. (Imagine a chibi Mikan running around in circles panicking.)

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you… much." I glared at her.

"I'm going to DIE!!!" Mikan wailed. (Chibi Mikan with a black cloud above her head… she is also writing her will.)

"Hurry up and write it, the new fighting scene before the changing scene." I told her.

"…Fine…" said the now sniffling Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!?!

… Wait a second… that means… ooh new idea…

"Ne, Natsume? Nonoko can be my fairy godmother too right?" I asked. (Chibi Mikan with beady eyes.)

"Hn. I don't really care. As long as we have our fight scene." Natsume replied.

Mwahaha… new plan Mikan. (A/N She is talking to herself.)

"Natsume?" I said quietly. (Imagine a chibi Mikan coming up to a chibi Natsume to poke him.)

"What?" He said irritably.

"What should my name be?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Masaki? How am I supposed to know?" Natsume replied.

"OK! MASAKI IT IS!" I replied cheerfully.

"But if I was a princess, what should my name been?" I asked him.

"How about Momoko?" Natsume said with a smirk. (Momoko peach child.)

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could into his ear.

"Ouch. So you are using Nonoko's gender changing potion?" Natsume asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him cautiously.

"You don't need it; you look like a guy too much anyways." He said seriously.

"WAH!!!" I screamed. (Imagine a chibi Mikan with waterfalls coming off of her face.)

"Fine, you know what? I'm going back to my room to write my "new" scene. Come on Megumi!!!" Mikan said. (Chibi Mikan walks about three steps and turns around and sticks her tongue out at chibi Natsume.)

_But… but… Kenshin is…_

NO! We are not staying here any longer!!! I have to go write the fight. Anyways, it needs a good name…

_How about the Fight of Love?_

(Blushes) Why that name…? Anyways I have this really good idea!!! (Chibi Mikan continues to blabber on about the Fight of Love.)  
_Yo Kenshin, part one of plan Heart complete._

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**So? Good or bad? Want to know Mikan's plans? Hehe. I have a really good idea!!! If you want to see a pairing, tell me and I will do my best to add the pairing in! Other than that, THANKS FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**See you next time in "Forever in a Day,"**

**Chapter 9: Play time!!! (Part 1) **


	9. Chapter 9: Play Time! Part 1

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though…**

**Chapter 9: Play Time!!! (Part 1)**

_How about the Fight of Love?_

_**(Blushes) Why that name…? Anyways I have this really good idea!!!**__ (Chibi Mikan continues to blabber on about the Fight of Love.)  
Yo Kenshin, part one of plan Heart complete._

**Back in Mikan's room**

ARG! THAT NATSUME!!! Making me fight him… I'm going to die!!! (Chibi Mikan runs around in circles panicking and crying.)

_Come on Mikan! You can do it!!! Just try and fight him at least!!! He won't be able to kill you, it's only a play._

But… but… I'm scared Megumi-chan!!!

_There, there Mikan… it will be ok. _(Chibi Megumi hugging Chibi Mikan. Mikan is crying out waterfalls again.)

_I'm going to go visit Kenshin-kun ok?_

Ok then… bye Megumi-chan, come back soon! Tell me everything that happens!!!

_Don't worry, I will. _(Chibi Megumi's fingers are crossed behind her back though.) _You will have to tell me more of your ideas when I get back though! _

Ok then bye!

_Bye!_

Megumi flies off to Natsume's room.

_DARN IT! WHERE IS HIS ROOM?!?!?!?! _

_**Looking for me eh? **_(He steps out from the shadows.)

_AH! Kenshin-kun, you scared me!!!_

_**Psh. Not that hard. Anyways, they are starting the play soon.**_

_I know, everything is set and ready to go, hopefully plan Heart doesn't fall apart._

_**I'm helping you, it shouldn't fall apart. **_

_Yeah right Mr. High and Might. _(Chibi Megumi sticks out her tongue at chibi Kenshin.)

_**Time for the second part of plan Heart. **_(Chibi Kenshin sighs really loud.)

_Well, let's go back to our humans now…_

_**Ok then, bye. **_

_Bye! (I give him a huge smile.)_

_**Bye. (I give her a quick wave and fly away.)**_

_Man, boys are so weird sometimes… wait a second!!!_

_Boys weird_

_I like boys. I'm weird!?!_

_Huh… oh! Here is Mikan's room. (Chibi Megumi pushes he door open. Too bad she couldn't so she just decided to go through the wall.)_

Ohayo Megumi-chan!!! So… WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! (Chibi Mikan is super excited like a kid waiting for a story.)

_Well, I got lost and I couldn't find Natsume's room…but then Kenshin came out of nowhere and we just talked about you guys and how we are supposed to help you guys._

Oh… that reminds me, I though of another idea! (Chibi Mikan whispers the idea into Megumi's ear.)

_THAT'S GOOD!!!_

Yeah I know! I also told Narumi-sensei not to tell anyone about who the new character is going to be. So only Natsume and Narumi-sensei will know that I will be in the play. So, tomorrow's the big day…

_Yup, when this is all over tomorrow…I get to stay with you forever!_

YAY!!! (Chibi Mikan hugs chibi Megumi really tightly.)

_Ok, you can let go now!!! (Breathes in deeply.)_

I have to go get a potion for Nonoko-chan really quick! Be right back!!!

_Ok._

Five minutes later.

I got it!

_Is that the gender changing potion?_

Yup, for tomorrow!

_Oh._

I think we should sleep now huh?

_Yeah, anyways, you have to get ready for tomorrow!!!_

Right! Night then!

_Night!_

Over to Natsume

Hey! Where were you?

_I was… talking to Megumi._

Oh, well, tomorrow…

_Ha! I'm not leaving; I'm staying here with you FOREVER. (Smirks.)_

Oh great… (Sweat drops.)

_Nighty night._

…

THE NEXT DAY!!!

**RING!! RING!! RING!!**

_Ah!!! Mikan?!? WAKE UP!!!!!!!!_

Eh? Oh!! It's time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chibi Mikan takes the potion and drinks all of it in one gulp. Mikan's hair changes from an auburn color to a pitch black color, and Mikan's eyes change from chocolate to an midnight blue color. Let's just say she went from "cute girl" to "hot guy".)

"Whoa." Mikan's voice is all deep.

"I look like a guy!" "He" said.

_Ok, so off to class! Bye Mikan! I have to go visit Kenshin!_

"Ok, bye!" Mikan said.

**As Mikan is walking to class**

**Mikan's POV**

_I wonder what they will think of me!!!_

(Chibi "Mikan" opens the door.)

"Ohayo minna-san!" I said as I walked through the door.

_All these girls are staring at me…so weird._

_I walk up to the seat right next to Natsume's and sit down._

"Hey, someone already sits here." Natsume says.

(Chibi "Mikan" leans in closer to Natsume.)

"You can't tell who I am?" I said quietly.

"No, now leave." Natsume said.

"Fine, I'll move." I left the seat.

**Natsume's POV**

_I wonder where polka dot is…hopefully we are still having our fight scene._

**End POV**

_Just then Narumi-sensei waltzed through the door._

"Ok minna-san! Are you rea…?? Who's that?" Narumi pointed to "Mikan."

"Uh…" (Chibi "Mikan" walks up to the chibi still spinning in circles Narumi)

"It's me, Mikan. No one knows yet so I'll just use a different name."

"Oh!!! Ok then class, this is Aki. He will be here with us today for the play."

"Nice to meet you guys." Aki said.

"Ok then class, go get into your costumes, we are starting very soon." Narumi said.

"Oi, Aki, why did you sit right here?" Natsume said while glaring at Aki.

"There… were no other seats." Aki replied.

"…" Natsume just glared at Aki.

"Right, so what part do you play?" Aki asked Natsume.

"I play the prince…" Natsume SURPRISINGLY answered.

**Natsume's POV**

_This person seems so familiar…_

"What part do you play?" I asked Aki.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Aki answered.

"Fine. See you on stage." I walked off to go put on my costume.

**Aki's POV**

_Phew, he didn't catch on yet._

"Bye." I waved to Natsume.

_I guess I should go put on my costume…_

"**THE SHOW IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES EVERYBODY!!!" **some random guy shouted.

_Great, five minutes left… where is Megumi???_

_She's probably flirting with Kenshin… (Sweat drop.)_

_Only three minutes left…_

_Two… _

_One…_

"Hello everybody! We are now starting our Cinderella remix show!!! Please turn off all cell phones and enjoy the show!!!" Narumi said to the audience. (Chibi Narumi spinning around in circles as he was speaking.)

**Someone's POV**

_If Natsume hurts her, he is dead._

**End POV**

Fairy Godmother: Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry Alice)

Prince: Natsume Hyuuga (Fire Alice)

Stepsister 1 Anne: Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice)

Stepsister 2 Belle: Aoi Hyuuga (Ice Alice)

Step mother Hannah: Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice)

Cinderella's dad Luke: Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice)

Mouse 1 Gus: Yome Kokoro (Reading Minds Alice)

Mouse 2 Jack: Tsubasa Andou (Shadow Alice)

Mouse 3 Cindy: Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice)

And last the main character Cinderella: … Sumire Shoda. (Dog-Cat Alice)

(A/N When I do the chibi thing, I use the actor's name, not the character that they are playing.)

**Act One **_**The Meeting**_

(Tobita Yuu is there to make the background. Right now it shows the outside of a house and you see a car coming up.)

Cinderella: Ah! Papa is coming home!

Luke: Hi Cinderella! Come meet your new step mom and sisters.

_(Hannah, Anne, and Belle step out of the car.)_

Luke: Hannah, come into the house with me first, we will let the girls talk with each other.

Hannah: Ok, HONEY. (Chibi Hotaru has a weird expression on her face.)

Anne: Oh my goodness. I thought you were a maid, where did you get that ugly outfit?

Cinderella: What?! Look at you!

_(Belle comes out, takes one short glance at Cinderella and then freezes her. The look on_ _Cinderella's face is in between shock, annoyed, and super pissed off. Haha of course, Sumire pulled it off perfectly.)_

Belle: Gosh, she is so annoying.

(Luke and Hannah come out the house.)

Hannah: Gosh his girl is lazy. (Sighs.) I guess she has to melt first. Luke, can you throw her into a pot of hot water so she can unfreeze?

Luke: Ok, SWEETIE. (Chibi Ruka is smiling.)

Hannah: Ok girls, you guys can go rest; Cinderella can move everything in since she was being so lazy.

Anne & Belle: Ok!

(Chibi Anna and Aoi run into the house. The background changes and shows the inside of the house. First when you step in you see stairs. Apparently, Luke is really rich and the house was beautiful.)

Anne: Want to go check out the rooms Belle?

Belle: Sure!

_(Both of them run up the fancy staircase and they are looking down a hallway.)_

(A/N Of course the background had to change, I won't say it changes anymore, but it actually does ok? Takes to long to type XD.)

Anne & Belle: Wow! This house is so cool!!! _(The hallway is long and there are about three rooms on each side making six rooms in all. There is also one last room all the way at the end of the hallway.)_

Anne: Come on! Let's check them out!!! (Chibi Anna opens up the first door and peeks in.)

Anne & Belle: WOW!!! (_The room is all pink and there is even a balcony!)_

(A/N This is the first time Anna and Aoi have seen the room because they didn't really need to practice this part.)

_Both girls immediately step into the room and start running around everywhere. When they were finished exploring, hey went into the next, and the next room, and eventually all of them except for the far room._  
Belle: Anne? Want to go into the last room now?

Anne: Ok, let's go. (Chibi Anna slowly starts to open the door and when she peeked in she screamed.)

Belle: What's wrong Anne???

Anne: Nothing!!! LOOK AT THIS ROOM!!! IT'S AMAZING!!! (Both chibi girls enter the master bedroom and the see a moving walk in closet. Then they look at the fireplace that can apparently can heat up the room, or cool it down. Then the see a huge canopy bed and both girls immediately jumped on it.)  
Belle: This room is so awesome!!!

Anne: I know! It's so big!!! It even has its own refrigerator and private bathroom!!!

Belle: Probably Mom and that guy will take this room. (Chibi Aoi sighs.)

Anne: Oh well, the other rooms are really nice!

Belle: Yeah, I guess, come on! Mom's calling us. (Chibi Aoi grabs chibi Anna's hand and drags her down stairs.)

Anne & Belle: Yes mother?

Hannah: Well, I was just wondering if you guys chose your rooms yet, Cinderella will bring the stuff in for you.

Anne: Well I chose the all pink room and Belle chose the Midnight blue room.

Hannah: Ok then, Cinderella, you better bring all this stuff up there in five minutes… or else. (Chibi Hotaru is holding her baka gun and staring at chibi Sumire evilly. Everyone in the audience sweat drops.)

Cinderella: Ok… (Chibi Cinderella sighs.)

_**Up in the rooms**_

Cinderella: Why does everything bad have to happen to me??? (Chibi Sumire sighs.) I guess I better go put these stupid suitcases in the right spot. Maybe Hannah will let me outside…

(Chibi Sumire walks off and puts the suitcases in the right spots and returns downstairs.)

Hannah: I think SMOOCHIES needs your help. (Chibi Hotaru's face twitched as she said Smoochies… haha.)

_Cinderella walks out to where her father is._

Cinderella: Dad? Did you need help? (Of course chibi Sumire was happy that she was with chibi Ruka.)

Luke: Yes, you can help me bring my pets in. (Chibi Ruka hands chibi Sumire a cage with snakes in it. You see a chibi Sumire in the background screaming her head off.)

_After a while of bringing animals in, Cinderella finally asks Hannah._

Cinderella: Um, Hannah? May I go outside?

Hannah: Sure just come back later with food, or make some food here.

_Cinderella walks outside far away from her home. Soon she finds a pond with a nice big Sakura tree. She ends up sitting under the tree and she bursts into tears._

Cinderella: Why…? Why did my dad suddenly have to go AND GET MARRIED!?!?!?! (Sumire is yelling and screaming with lighting background heh.)

_Then someone steps out from behind the shadows._

Prince: … Who are you screaming at? (All the girls in the audience scream "IT'S NATSUME-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Cinderella: Nothing…

Prince: It's not good for a lady like you to cry. (Chibi Natsume is trying his best not to throw up as he puts his arm around the ever so happy Sumire.)  
**Someone's POV (Not the same person as above.)**

_Oh my goodness. MY NATSUME!!!_

**End POV**

Cinderella: Well, I have to go now; maybe we will meet again… maybe not. (Chibi Sumire stands up and walks away.)

_Back at the house._

Hannah: You got the food right?

Cinderella: Yes…

Hannah: Hmm… pizza… I wanted sea food… better go get it myself. (Chibi Hotaru gets into her car and drives away.)

_Everyone else eats the pizza._

Luke: Cinderella, these girls will be going to go to school with you, isn't that wonderful? (Chibi Ruka was trying his best not to laugh as he said that.)

Cinderella: Yeah, sure…

Ruka: Anyways girls, it's getting late, off to your rooms.

Anne & Belle & Cinderella: Ok.

**Act 2**_** The next day**_

_They go to school same old same old. Nothing interesting happened… until they got home._

Hannah: Girls, we just received a letter from the king. Apparently his son is trying to get married… It's a ball. In two days.

Anne & Belle: YES! A DANCE!!!

Cinderella: May I attend?

Hannah: No, you will ruin our family honor.

Anne: I heard the prince is pretty cute.

Belle: Me too!

Hannah: Come on girls, and Luke, you should come too. Cinderella, stay at home and make us dinner.

Cinderella: It's not fair.

_Soon three little mice come out of nowhere._

Gus, Jack, and Cindy: Hello, we are the three magical mice. We can change from this form to human form.

_Jack changes to a human first._

Jack: Nice to meet ya Cinderelly.

_Then Gus and Cindy change into humans._

Gus: We're here to help you.

Cindy: You wanted to go to the ball right?

Cinderella: (Chibi Sumire looked shocked for a moment. Then she put her normal face back on.) Yes, but my parents won't let me.

Mice: We can make you a dress, but you'll need to somehow hide your identity there and you would need a ride there.

Jack: Ah! I know! Do you have a fairy godmother?

Cinderella: A whata what?? (Chibi Sumire just stared into Chibi Tsubasa's face.)  
Jack: A fairy godmother. Just say "I need your help fairy godmother."

Cinderella: Ok then… I need your help fairy godmother."

_Soon the whole room turned a bright blue color and all of a sudden a person appeared. _

Fairy Godmother: What?

Cinderella: Whoa… well, can you help me?

Fairy Godmother: I wouldn't be called a fairy godmother right?

Cinderella: Can you change my identity???

Fairy Godmother: Hmm… I think I have a potion like that… Ah! Here it is! (Chibi Nonoko hands chibi Sumire the potion.) Ah! This potion lasts for three days so you can drink it now if you want to. Oh yeah, to activate it just say Change, to change back just say Stop, it's pretty simple.

Cinderella: AH! Arigatou!!!

Fairy Godmother: Can I go now? I'm kind of missing my soap opera. (Chibi Nonoko is so funny.)

Cinderella & mice: (sweat drop) Ok then.

Fairy Godmother: Toodles! (Chibi Nonoko raised her fancy wand into the air and poofed away, leaving a blue cloud.)

Cinderella: Thank you Jack, Gus, and Cindy.

Mice: No problem.

Cinderella: Well, two more days until the ball!!! OH NO! IT'S ALMOST SIX AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED DINNER YET!!!!!! (Chibi Sumire running around and panicking.)

Jack: Don't worry…

Cindy: We'll help you!

Gus: Yup! So what first?

_Soon, the magical mice and Cinderella finished the dinner._

Cinderella: Here they come!! Bye magical mice! I will see you again!!!

Mice: Bye! (They all scamper off.)

Hannah: In two days, you guys will go to the palace… two day…

_The family eats dinner together and they just talked about school. Yup… boring school._

Cinderella: I think I'm heading to sleep now… (Chibi Sumire stands up and walks away.)

_In her super duper green room._

Cinderella: Phew, now I'm finally by myself… I guess I'll drink the potion now… (Chibi Sumire pops the bottle open and chugs down the bottle.)

Well, I will test it out tomorrow…

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Hehe, this is the longest chapter I have written so far!!! Sumire is kind of OOC but whatever… anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**Do you guys know who the two POV are from?? Hehe… the second one is kind of easy but the first one is pretty hard… at least I think so! **

**THANKS FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**See you next time in "Forever in a Day,"**

**Chapter 10: Play Time!!! (Part 2)**


	10. Chapter 10: Play Time! Part 2

Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as the other ones!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**REMEMBER! SUMIRE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT IS IN THE POTION! ONLY NATSUME, MIKAN, NONOKO, AND NARUMI DO!!!**

Mikan- Do I have to use my other name for now?

Neko- Yes… sorry Mikan.

Natsume- What other name polka-dots?

Mikan- None of your business!!! (She walks off.)

Neko- Natsume, you know what to say! Or else!!! (Holds up pictures.)

Natsume-… She does not own Gakuen Alice.

Neko- Good job! (Pats Natsume on the head.)  
Natsume- AH! (Throws fireballs at Neko.)  
Neko- Ah!! I'm burning!!! Wait, I learned this in class today! Stop, Drop, and ROLL!! (I immediately start doing those three motions.)

Natsume- (Sweat drop.) Read and review… or else you shall perish under my fire.

**Chapter 10: Play Time!!! (Part 2)**

_I'm so creative with the title huh? XD_

**Here is the cast again for those who forgot!!**

Fairy Godmother: Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry Alice)

Prince: Natsume Hyuuga (Fire Alice)

Stepsister 1 Anne: Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice)

Stepsister 2 Belle: Aoi Hyuuga (Ice Alice)

Step mother Hannah: Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice)

Cinderella's dad Luke: Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice)

Mouse 1 Gus: Yome Kokoro (Reading Minds Alice)

Mouse 2 Jack: Tsubasa Andou (Shadow Alice)

Mouse 3 Cindy: Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice)

Cinderella: … Sumire Shoda. (Dog-Cat Alice)

(A/N When I do the chibi thing, I use the actor's name, not the character that they are playing.)

Oh yes, about those two POV's from last time, the first one will be called X1 and the second one X2.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

_Recap:_

_Cinderella: Phew, now I'm finally by myself… I guess I'll drink the potion now… (Chibi Sumire pops the bottle open and chugs down the bottle.) _

_Well, I will test it out tomorrow… _

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Act 3: FINE! DON'T LISTEN!**

**X1 POV**

_Hehe this is getting interesting…_

**End POV**

Cinderella: Ah! Maybe I should try the changing potion out now! (Chibi Sumire gets out of her bed and goes in front of a mirror.) CHANGE! (One… Two… Three… Chibi Sumire has fire in her eyes.) WHY DOESN'T IT WORK?!?!? (Angry marks on forehead.)

_(Just then chibi Anna and Aoi pop into the room.)_

Anne: Hurry up and go make breakfast.

Belle: Yes, then make our beds and do the rest of our chores.

Anne & Belle: Bye now!

(Chibi Anne and Belle exit the room.)

Cinderella: Well, I guess I'll try it out later… (Chibi Sumire rushes out of her room and runs down the stairs.)  
Hannah: Make us food. Now.

Luke: Yes, hurry. Now.

Cinderella: Ok… (Chibi Sumire is wondering about chibi Ruka's attitude because he showed no emotions.)

(A/N La dee da chibi Sumire makes the BURNT food XD. They eat it quietly. Oh yes, it is Saturday, meaning Sunday is the ball.)

Hannah: Girls, have you chosen your dresses yet?

Anne & Belle: No not yet…

Luke: Let's go get you guys dresses then. (Chibi Ruka was blushing as he said that.)

Anne & Belle: Ok! Bye Cinderella!

Cinderella: … bye.

_(The entire family left the house alone for Cinderella.)_

Cinderella: HEY YOU MICE! GET OUT HERE! (Chibi Sumire was breathing out flames _Anime Style._)

_(The three mice come out and transform to humans. Kind of obvious when they change…)_

Jack: What?! (Chibi Tsubasa was still half asleep. Hehe hat hair.)  
Cindy: We're kind of tired… (Chibi Misaki yawned and moved her hand through her long pink hair.)

Gus: Yea, we can't do everything. (Chibi Koko almost fell to the ground as he said that.)

Cinderella: Are you guys almost done with my dress yet? (Chibi Sumire looked threatening.)  
Cindy: Yes, now you just need to change your identity tomorrow.

Cinderella: The potion doesn't work.

Jack: What?! Get your fairy godmother then.

Cinderella: Fine. I need your help fairy godmother.

_The bright blue light came back then a puff of blue covered the entire room. Out of that pops the confused chibi Nonoko._

Fairy Godmother: Huh? Why am I here again? (Chibi Nonoko said with a bit of annoyed tone.)

Cinderella: THE POTION YOU GAVE ME YESTERDAY DOESN'T WORK!

Fairy Godmother: Oh… oops. Give me the bottle. (Chibi Sumire hands chibi Nonoko the bottle.) Oh no! I did give you the wrong potion… YOU MUST NOT BLUSH!

Cinderella: (Sweat drop.) What? Are you serious?

Fairy Godmother: Fine if you don't believe me, then don't listen to me.

Cinderella: I should have never asked you for your help in the first place. (Chibi Sumire whispered to herself.)

Fairy Godmother: Fine, goodbye. (Whispers) I hope you continue to stay like this you rotten person. (Chibi Nonoko snaps and disappears in a quick flash of blue.)

Cinderella: Who needs her anyways? Who cares if my step sisters know who I am?

Cindy: Whatever you say… (Chibi Misaki dash away into the little house and comes out with this fabulous green dress. It is emerald colored, knee length dress with a cool wavy design at the bottom. Chibi Misaki also brings out two beautiful ocean blue handmade hair clips. On the hairclips are two beautiful, bright red carnation flowers.)

Cinderella: That's wonderful! Thanks. (Chibi Sumire just grabs the fabulous dress out of chibi Misaki's hands.)  
Cindy: Gosh, you're welcome. (Chibi Misaki said sarcastically.)

Cinderella: You guys can go away now. (Chibi Sumire shoos them away.)  
Jack: I don't think we should ever help her… AGAIN. (Chibi Tsubasa is so cute XD!)

Gus: Seriously… the only thing going on in her mind was "PRINCE!!! PRINCE!!! PRINCE!!!" (Chibi Koko recited while moving his fingers in circles.)

Cindy: (Sweat drop.) Ok… then… Well, I'm going back to bed! Night everyone!

Jack & Gus: Night!

Gus: Still love her huh?

Jack: Huh? Who me??? (Chibi Tsubasa starts getting nervous.) No… kind of… maybe… FINE! STOP GLARING AT ME!!! (Chibi Tsubasa tries to glare back at chibi Koko but fails miserably.)

Gus: I knew it. Well then, night.

Jack: (Sweat drop.) That's it? Night…

**Act 4: The Ball **

_Anne and Belle are getting ready._

(A/N Sorry I stink at descriptions XD.)

Hannah: Ready yet girls??? (Chibi Hotaru is wearing a long purple dress that has little sparkly sequins near the bottom. Her hair is the same as always and she is wearing purple skull flats.)

Luke: … If you guys don't come out soon, we are going to leave without you. (Chibi Ruka is wearing a tuxedo with a purple tie to match chibi Hotaru's dress. His hair is kind of spiked up. XD SO KAWAII!!!)

_A shriek comes out from the room._

Anne & Belle: DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US!!! (Chibi Anna and Aoi step out from the room. Chibi Anna is wearing a pink knee length dress with little ruffles at the end. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and she is wearing pink heels that make her look an inch taller. Chibi Aoi is wearing a midnight blue dress that is a bit longer than her knees. At the bottom of the dress are little green circles just for decorations and she is wearing blue flip flops. Her hair is a little wavy with side swept bangs.)

Luke: Hurry up girls, we need to leave now. Bye Cinderella. Watch the house. (Chibi Ruka pushes chibi Anna, Aoi, and Hotaru out to the car. Chibi Hotaru wasn't happy about being pushed so now poor chibi Ruka has five large bumps on his head.)

Cinderella: Haha! They're gone! I'll just take one of father's cars! (Chibi Sumire takes a car and eventually reaches the ball in one piece.)

Cinderella: Hello everyone, fabulous me is here! (Chibi Sumire points to herself.)  
Prince: Who's that? (Chibi Natsume turns his head around. He was currently dancing with chibi Aoi XD.)

Belle: Ah! How can she be here?!?! (Chibi Aoi runs to chibi Ruka and starts questioning him.)

_Cinderella walks up to them._

Cinderella: Sorry, I just COULDN'T miss this ball. I'm going to go take the prince now. (Chibi Sumire smirks and walks to the clueless chibi Natsume.)

Prince: Who are you?

Cinderella: You know who I am. I will be your future wife! (She then casts a spell on him.) You will be my lovely husband.

Prince: Yes… (Chibi Natsume hated acting this part out. XD) Will you like to dance?

Cinderella: You bet I would! (Chibi Sumire and Natsume started dancing.) _I wonder what the stupid fairy godmother meant when I shouldn't blush…_

_(Chibi Nonoko in the background with an angry mark on her head.)_

_After a while of dancing, chibi Natsume brings chibi Sumire to the food table._

Prince: (Chibi Natsume obviously knew what the potion was and tried to make chibi Sumire blush.) My princess, would you like this seat? (Chibi Natsume almost threw up into his mouth as he said that.)

Cinderella: OH! Thank you!!! (Chibi Sumire blushes. SCORE ONE FOR CHIBI NATSUME!)

_Cinderella face starts turning all red and disgusting._

Prince: What's wrong with your face? Are you burnt? Let me help you with that. (Chibi Natsume goes up to chibi Sumire and touches her face.)  
Cinderella: _AHH!! THE PRINCE IS TOUCHING MY FACE!! _(Chibi Sumire blushes even more. SCORE TWO FOR CHIBI NATSUME!)  
_Some stuff start growing on chibi Sumire's face._

Prince: (Chibi Natsume knows how to kind of get rid of the spell. He snaps his fingers and chibi Sumire's face turns back to normal… for now.) Ok then, well, it's getting late. You should leave soon.

Cinderella: I'll you later, my husband. (Chibi Sumire gives him a quick wave.)  
Prince: Yes, my princess. (Remember, poor chibi Natsume has to pretend to be under her control.) I think I'm going to go outside for a walk ok father?

King (Some random guy): Sure.

**Act 5: The Fight of Love**

Prince: Ah! The weather out here is so nice…

(Suddenly, chibi Natsume hears a rustling sound coming from a bush.)  
Prince: Who's there? (Chibi Natsume grabbed his sword with caution.)  
X2: HAHA! Do you know who I am? People call me Masaki but my real name is…

Prince: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE CINDERELLA! (Chibi Natsume hates protecting chibi Sumire. Chibi Sumire is in the back doing a happy dance. Chibi Natsume pulls out his sword.)  
Masaki: Wait, but I'm not here to… (Chibi Aki tries to explain but chibi Natsume comes up and almost hits poor Aki. Good thing chibi Aki pulls out his sword and blocks Natsume's hit.)

**Natsume's POV**

_Aren't I supposed to be fighting polka-dots? To think of it, I didn't even see polka-dots this morning… Oh well, this guy looks interesting to fight. I wonder why I can't use my alice…_

**Aki's POV**

_I'm so glad Otosan taught me how to use a sword. Arigatou. Natsume is fast though!!! I almost got hit…_

**End POV**

_The fight continued on from the middle of the walkway to a statue of the king. _

_**SLASH CLINK CLANG!!!**_

_Both sides are crazy good. Both sides are fighting hard. Both sides can definitely use the sword. __**DEFINITELY.**_

Prince: Why… are… you (Chibi Natsume got pushed to the ground but he quickly stood up.) trying to… take my CINDERELLA?!?! (Poor Natsume must have been so mad to say those words.)

Masaki: Well… (Chibi Aki turns around in circles and blocks chibi Natsume's hit.) I'm not… REALLY trying... too!!!

Prince: LIES! (Chibi Natsume lunges toward chibi Aki and almost hits him but chibi Aki stops Natsume with his sword.)

_Both sides are sweating heavily. The clock strikes midnight._

Masaki: Fine! Don't believe me!!! (Chibi Aki pushes back on his sword and pushes chibi Natsume back.) I'm sorry but I have to go! Bye. (Chibi Aki puts his sword away and hops off into the trees. Yes, the stage has HUGE trees on it.)

Prince: Great… Now I have a competitor…

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Blah, I don't think this one was as long as my other chapter…

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! MY HARD DRIVE BROKE AND I JUST GOT IT FIXED YESTERDAY!!! Hopefully it will never break again…**

Aki- Yo.

Natsume- Where's Mi.. Polka-dots?

Aki- Wow you do care about her!

Natsume- Shut up. (Throws a huge fire ball at Aki.)  
Aki- (Forgot to use alice.) AHH! HELP ME NEKO!!!

Neko- Remember! Stop, Drop, and Roll!!!

Aki- Hai! (He immediately stops, drops, and begins rolling around on the ground.)  
Natsume- (Sweat drop.) Were you really the person I was fighting…?

Aki is currently still on fire so Hotaru enters from… somewhere?

Hotaru- Yes, he was. (Hotaru KNOWS!!!) Now, give me 200 rabbits for that information.

Natsume- Fine. (Hands Hotaru the money.)  
Hotaru- Nice doing business with you. Read and review… or Neko will cry herself into a corner and never continue on.

Neko- HEY!!! I will not… maybe XD. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: What!

Hello!!! Sorry for not updating for so long!!!

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

Mikan: Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm here to tell you that Neko does not own Gakuen Alice!

Neko: (Sigh.) I WISH!!!

Natsume: Like you ever would be able to own US. Anyways polka, where did you go last time?

Mikan: Sorry Natsume. (Sticks out her tongue at him.) Can't tell you! (SUPER SMILE!)

Neko shows Mikan an adorable picture of Natsume.

Mikan: OH MY GOODNESS!!! He's so cute!!!

Natsume: GRR!!! Don't call a guy cute.

Neko: Yes, I know, he's so adorable isn't he?!?! (Giggles in the background with Mikan.)

Natsume: STOP SHOWING IT TO EVERYBODY YOU STUPID PERSON!

Neko: Hmm… No. Unless you promise too…

Natsume: Fine! Read and review… (Starts sulking.)  
Neko: Mikan I think you need to go now right?

Mikan: Yup! Bye Neko, Natsume!!!

Natsume: Wait, where??? (Natsume?!?! Confused?!?! Haha.)

**Chapter 11: What?!?!**

**Here is the cast again for those who forgot!!**

Fairy Godmother: Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry Alice)

Prince: Natsume Hyuuga (Fire Alice)

Stepsister 1 Anne: Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice)

Stepsister 2 Belle: Aoi Hyuuga (Ice Alice)

Step mother Hannah: Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice)

Cinderella's dad Luke: Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice)

Mouse 1 Gus: Yome Kokoro (Reading Minds Alice)

Mouse 2 Jack: Tsubasa Andou (Shadow Alice)

Mouse 3 Cindy: Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice)

Cinderella: Sumire Shoda. (Dog-Cat Alice)

(A/N When I do the chibi thing, I use the actor's name, not the character that they are playing.)

Oh yes, about those two POV's from last time, the first one will be called X1 and the second one X2. **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

_Recap:_

_Masaki: Fine! Don't believe me!!! (Chibi Aki pushes back on his sword and pushes chibi Natsume back.) I'm sorry but I have to go! Bye. (Chibi Aki puts his sword away and hops off into the trees. Yes, the stage has HUGE trees on it.)_

_Prince: Great… Now I have a competitor…_

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Act 6: Gone All Wrong.**

Prince: I have chosen my queen dear father.

King (Became Narumi because the other guy had serious head trauma.): Who is it my dear son??? (Chibi Narumi starts using his alice.)  
Prince: It's the lovely maiden under the name of Cinderella! (Chibi Natsume has to pretend to be happy and smiles.)  
**AUDIENCE: OH MY GOODNESS!!! ****THE**** NATSUME SMILED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Prince & King: (Sweat drops.) Let's have another ball!!!

Prince: I wonder who that person from yesterday was… grr… trying to steal MY Cinderella…

**AUDIENCE: I wish I was HIS Cinderella. (They all sigh.)**

Prince: (Sweat drops but continues.) Tonight I will lock our marriage with a single kiss. (Chibi Sumire in the background doing a happy dance. Chibi Natsume is wondering WHY he has to do this.)

_La dee da!! Castle preparations are done and VOILA! Beautiful day for a ball. _

Prince: Where is my Cinderella?!?! (Chibi Natsume is very excellent at being impatient. He could do it without even trying XD.)

Cinderella: Looking for me future husband? (Chibi Sumire steps out from behind in her emerald dress.)  
Prince: You look very beautiful in that dress my lady. (Chibi Natsume kneels on one leg and takes her hand and kisses it. BLECH!!! Chibi Sumire of course blushes, and score is now Chibi Sumire- 0 Chibi Natsume- 3)

Cinderella: Let's go dance outside prince!!!

Prince: Whatever you say. (Chibi Natsume takes chibi Sumire's hand making her blush… again. Another point for Natsume Whoo hoo!)

**AUDIENCE: I wish Natsume would do that for me!!!!!!**

**X1 POV**

_Hahaha… this is HILARIOUS. I'm glad I get to see this. _

**End POV**

_All of a sudden chibi Natsume sees chibi Aki crawling in from the corner. _

**Natsume's POV**

_What the? What in the world is Aki doing??? Why is he pointing to where Narumi is? OH! I get to ad-lib to the end now! Awesome! I forgot that we never practiced this part. No duh._

**End POV**

Cinderella: Prince, what are you doing?

_Chibi Natsume gets up really close to chibi Sumire, thus making her blush, another point, and whispers to her about the ad-lib thing._

Prince: I am sorry Cinderella, my heart was thinking about something else…

Cinderella: HELLO! Think about me! Your only one!!! (Chibi Sumire points to herself.)  
Prince: No, there was this person yesterday, trying to steal you away…

Cinderella: Hmm… really? Oh well, you'll protect me! (Then chibi Sumire and chibi Natsume danced until ten.) Listen, I have to go now. Bye!

Natsume: Wait! (Chibi Natsume pulls chibi Sumire close to him.) I love you. (SUPER BLECH!!!!!!!)

Cinderella: Me too honey! (She's blushing, point 532 for chibi Natsume. Chibi Sumire's face was filled with boils and pimples but Natsume got rid of it again with a snap.)

Prince: Bye! Father, may I go out for a walk again?

King: Sure, be my guest!!! (Chibi Narumi is dancing around and twirling.)

Prince: (Sweat drops.) _I wonder if I will see that weird person again… what was his name?? Oh right Masaki…_

_And just when the prince said that, a familiar shadow appeared in the darkness._

Masaki: Hiya prince!!! Nice to see you again! Now really, I am KNOWN as Masaki but my REAL name is…

Prince: STOP STALKING ME YOU FREAK! (He whips out a flame sword.)  
Masaki: Oh. If it's a battle you want then, IT'S A BATTLE YOU GET!!!  
_All the other characters are confused because there was only supposed to be ONE major battle._

Masaki: Fire??? Hah! Guess what? I HAVE ONE TOO! (Chibi Aki pulls out a flame sword and runs straight towards Natsume.)

Prince: So! Why… ARE YOU… HERE… (Pant) AGAIN!?!?!

**SLASH! CLANK!**

Masaki: Well OW... (Chibi Aki tripped over himself.) I'm here… trying to… TELL... YOU I'M NOT AFTER… CINDERELLA!!! RAHH! (Chibi Aki lunges himself at chibi Natsume. Chibi Natsume quickly put up his sword and blocked Aki's hit.)  
Prince: YOU… WILL… NEVER EVER… **CLANK! **WIN!!! (Chibi Natsume does this fancy spin and blocks an incoming hit from chibi Aki.) Sorry man! You got to… GO! (Chibi Natsume runs straight towards chibi Aki with his flame blade, burning even more brightly. In the background the clock starts to ring twelve o' clock.)  
Masaki: Well, I guess I do HAVE… **SWISH!** To go now! Sorry Princey! See you next time! (Chibi Aki jumps away on the trees… again.)

**Aki's POV**

_Phew… good thing this scene only lasted ten minutes… I think the more I have to change to Aki, the potions starts to wear off. I HAVE to be careful…_

**End POV**

Prince: Grr… Who in the world is this guy???

_Chibi Natsume stomps off the stage and it's now daytime._

**Act 7: NO MORE SCRIPT!!!**

Cinderella: Yo, you stupid "wise" mice, GET OUT HERE NOW!!!

_All the mice stumble out of their hole and change to a human one after the other._

Jack: What now? (Chibi Tsubasa has ruffled hair!!! SO KAWAII!!!)

Cinderella: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NOT TO TAKE THE POTION?!?! (Chibi Sumire starts screaming into the poor ears of Tsubasa, Misaki, and Koko.)

Gus: Huh? What potion??? (Chibi Koko pretends to look clueless even though he DID know what was in there. He overheard in Narumi-sensei's mind on what was in there.)  
Cinderella: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!

Cindy: Seriously, know what? (Chibi Misaki is still half asleep and SHE IS MAD.)

Cinderella: THIS POTION!!! GRR! I need your help Fairy Godmother.

_Chibi Nonoko was apparently very tired so a in a flash of blue smoke, she was already there._

Fairy Godmother: WHAT?!?! You know? Other people need my help too!!!

Cinderella: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NOT TO DRINK THIS STUPID POTION?!?!

Fairy Godmother: I did, BAKA. (Chibi Nonoko CAN be mean sometimes.) Jeez, why can't I have the normal hardworking girls for a god child… instead all I get is bad eggs. (Chibi Nonoko looks towards the boiling Sumire and Nonoko shakes her head in disappointment.)

Cinderella: How can I get rid of it?!?!

Fairy Godmother: Only the person you blush at the most will have to snap their fingers and you will be free… for a while. (Chibi Nonoko starts grumbling about missing her favorite show these past few days because of selfish calls.)

Anne & Belle: Cinderella!!! We need your help down here!!!

Cinderella: Fine!!! (Chibi Sumire rushes off and chibi Nonoko is staring at Tsubasa, Misaki, and Koko.)

Fairy Godmother: Gosh, I hope the guy that makes her blush never snap his fingers. She doesn't deserve to look nice.

Three Mice: Yup…

Fairy Godmother: Well, good day to you all, good luck with the She-Demon! I'm off to help others!!! (Chibi Nonoko brings up her arms and claps. With that clap, a blue cloud with little lighting is formed and Nonoko disappears. After she leaves, the entire floor is wet from the little blue cloud.)

Three mice: (Sweat drop.) Does her exit always have to be dramatic??? (Chibi Tsubasa's hair is completely flat and wet, chibi Misaki looks like she jumped into a pool and just got out, and chibi Koko is just SOAKED.)

_Blah Dee Blah… The wedding…_

Priest (Misaki-sensei because there was no one else willing to do it XD): Do you, Prince, take Cinderella to be your wife?

Prince: I do.

**AUDIENCE: NOOO!!! NATSUME!! DON'T MARRY HER!!! **

Priest: (Sweat drop.) Do you, Cinderella, take the Prince to be your husband?

Cinderella: I DO!!!

Priest: If there are any objections to why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace…

_Three… Two… One_

**AUDIENCE: WE OBJECT!!!!!!!!!!**

_BANG! A familiar shadow is seen… AGAIN._

Masaki: I object. (Chibi Aki said it so scarily… everyone's spine is shivering and everyone can hear the coldness in his voice.)

Prince: YOU?!?! AGAIN!!! (Pulls out his flame sword.)  
Masaki: WHAT?!?! ANOTHER FIGHT?!?! (Chibi Aki pulls out his flame sword.)

_Everybody just walks off the stage naturally as if this WAS supposed to happen. _

Prince: WHY… **SLASH! **DO… YOU ALWAYS… (Chibi Natsume does a super back flip.) GET… IN THE… WAY?!?!?!

Masaki: I… JUST… WANTED TO (Chibi Aki ducks the flame sword coming right at his head.) TELL YOU… MY REAL **CLANK! **NAME!!!

Prince: JUST… STAY AWAY… (Chibi Natsume charges straight at Aki.) FROM ME!!!!!!

_They continue fighting for about another half hour._

**AUDIENCE: NO!! NATSUME!!! DON'T LOSE TO THIS KINDA HOT AMATEUR!!!!**

_Chibi Natsume and Aki stop fighting for a moment to look out to the audience, smirk, then sweat drops on how they said the exact same thing at the exact same time. Then the fight continues._

**Aki's POV**

_I can feel it weakening… I'm not supposed to stay in this form too long!!! _

**Natsume's POV**

_Well… this is kind of interesting… at least polka-dots found me a good guy to fight… too bad… I wanted to fight her so badly…_

**End POV  
**_Just then, the potion wore of for a split second…Mikan's face was seen only by Natsume._

Prince: What?!?! Who are you!? (Chibi Natsume grabs chibi Aki by the collar.) _Whispers so only Chibi Aki can hear _"Who really are you?"

Masaki: Hehe… figure it out! I have to go now!!! (Chibi Aki hops off stage.)

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Natsume: Who was that?

Aki: That was me… why?

Natsume: I don't believe you… I saw Mi… someone else…

Neko: Aww!!! The black cat misses his girl!!!

Aki & Natsume: HEY!!!

_They turn and glare at each other. Then they turn around and don't look at each other._

Neko: (Sweat drop.) Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 12: The Finale

Ohayo minna-san!!!! Welcome back to the next episode of : FOREVER IN A DAY!!! (Creepy Twilight Zone music XD)

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! **

Mikan: Hi again! How did you like the last chapter?!?!?!

Natsume: Shut up polka dots... you're breaking my ear drums!

Mikan: Oh really? (Smirks.) _Leans in closely to Natsume. _**HI NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Natsume: Ow. You know what polka dots? _Leans closer to Mikan_**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Neko: You guys... stop it... you're making a scene AGAIN.

Mikan & Natsume: SHUT UP!!! (Flames are shooting out of their mouths. ANIME STYLE!)

Neko: Ok... SHEESH!_! mutters (_Some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...)

Hotaru: Don't listen to the happy couple argue... _A lamp flies right past Hotaru's head and there is more arguing in the background._... Review... or else get hit with my Baka Gun XXL... _pulls out this HUGE gun and points at audience. _

Neko: (Sweat drop.) Thanks Hotaru? Off you go Mikan.

Mikan: Grr... (Walks away.)

**Chapter 12: The Finale**

**Here is the cast again for those who forgot!!**

Fairy Godmother: Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry Alice)

Prince: Natsume Hyuuga (Fire Alice)

Stepsister 1 Anne: Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice)

Stepsister 2 Belle: Aoi Hyuuga (Ice Alice)

Step mother Hannah: Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice)

Cinderella's dad Luke: Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice)

Mouse 1 Gus: Yome Kokoro (Reading Minds Alice)

Mouse 2 Jack: Tsubasa Andou (Shadow Alice)

Mouse 3 Cindy: Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice)

Cinderella: Sumire Shoda. (Dog-Cat Alice)

(A/N When I do the chibi thing, I use the actor's name, not the character that they are playing.)

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

_Recap:_

_Just then, the potion wore of for a split second…Mikan's face was seen only by Natsume._

_Prince: What?!?! Who are you!? (Chibi Natsume grabs chibi Aki by the collar.) Whispers so only Chibi Aki can hear "Who are you really?"_

_Masaki: Hehe… figure it out! I have to go now!!! (Chibi Aki hops off stage.)_

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Aki's POV**

_I think the potion is wearing off!!! Oh no!!! (Chibi Aki looks into a mirror and sees Mikan.) AHH!!! It did wear off... hmm... I need to go get a wig and quickly too!!!_

**End POV**

Back at the Wedding

Prince: Dang it! He got away... AGAIN!!!

Cinderella: It's ok honey!!! (Chibi Natsume twitches.)

Prince: I have to go get him!!! (Chibi Natsume jumps out of the room.)

Cinderella: WAIT!!! What about our wedding?!?! (Chibi Sumire is trying to put another spell on chibi Natsume, but he is not affected because he was already gone.)

**Natsume's POV**

_Who was that? Was it Mikan? I'm pretty sure I saw Mikan!!!_

**End POV**

Prince: Masaki!!! GET BACK HERE!!!! I'm going to get you!!!! Hmm... how come I don't feel like I'm in love anymore??? (Chibi Natsume isn't under the spell anymore.)

_Chibi Aki stumbles onto the stage. Yes, STUMBLES because he was rushing and he almost tripped while running on the stage._

Masaki: You were looking for me? (Chibi Aki smiles.)

**Natsume's POV**

_He looks different... why does he look different... his eyes change to a chocolate color... that's strange..._

**End POV**

Prince: Yes, I want to ask you again, WHO ARE YOU?!?!

Masaki: Well, I was trying to tell you but YOU (glares) decided to attack me. So I don't think I want to tell you who I am anymore. (Chibi Aki smirks.)

**AUDIENCE: Aww!!! We should add Masaki to our fan club!!!!!**

Prince & Masaki: (Sweat drop.)

Prince: Well, I'm sorry, jeez. (Haha... Chibi Natsume had to apologize XD.)

Masaki: It's ok but... Do you always pick random fights everywhere?

Prince: Yeah, pretty much. (Smirks.)

**AUDIENCE: NATSUME-SAMA!!! FIGHT FOR ME!!!**

Prince & Masaki: (Sweat drop.)

Prince: But now, I don't feel like I should fight... I feel... weird...

**X1's POV**

_Hmm... I'm surprised he hasn't seen through HER costume yet... _

**End POV**

Masaki: Like you don't love Cinderella anymore?

Prince: EXACTLY!! It feels like a spell has been lifted off from me.

Masaki: I see...

("Was this supposed to happen???" People in the play were asking.)

Prince: Now, I don't know anymore... (Chibi Natsume scoots closer to chibi Aki.)

Masaki: What are you doing? (Chibi Aki backs up and panics.)

Prince: Nothing. (Chibi Natsume steps very close to chibi Aki.)

Masaki: Um... you're VERY close to me you know that? (Chibi Aki is almost doing a back bend.)

Prince: I know. (He leans in and kisses chibi Aki.)

**AUDIENCE: WHAT?!?!?! NATSUME-SAMA IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chibi Aki gave into the kiss. And they kissed... and stayed there for thirty seconds._

Prince: (Backs off.) Now tell me, who are you really?

Masaki: I am Princess Momoko from a faraway land. I came here to seek for your hand in marriage but I saw that you were engaged to Cinderella... then you thought I was a guy trying to steal "your" Cinderella.

Prince: Oh... I can't believe I didn't notice before.. (Chibi Natsume blushes a bit because he just kissed his "beloved" after all those years.)

Momoko: Let's go back together ok? (Chibi Mikan smiles at Natsume.)

Prince: Ok.

Back at the Castle

Cinderella: Prince!!! You're back!!!! (There are little hearts flying around in her eyes.) Let's get married now!!! (Chibi Sumire tries to put the spell on chibi Natsume but fails.)

Momoko: YOU!!! (Chibi Mikan pointed at chibi Sumire)

Cinderella: Oh not you... the tomboy princess...

Momoko: YOU KILLED MY PARENTS WITH YOUR MAGIC!!!

Cinderella: It's not my fault they were weak. (Chibi Sumire glares at Mikan.)

Momoko: Well, I am no longer weak! (Chibi Mikan activates here alice and burns Sumire until all that's left was dust,)

Everybody: (Sweat drops.)

Prince: So, Princess Momoko, may I have your hand in marriage?

Momoko: Yes! (Chibi Mikan was smiling like a bride already.)

King: (Narumi comes twirling out.) LET'S PARTY!!!

_Little Youchi walks onto the stage._

"In the end, love triumphs overall and the bad turns to dust." Youchi gives the audience a smile and all the girls swoon at his smile.

**AUDIENCE: SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone but Mikan and Natsume walks on stage and bows to the audience.

"Lastly we have our lovely couple, Mikan and Natsume!!!" Youchi announced into the microphone.

Mikan and Natsume walk up to the front of the stage, and bows. As they are walking off Natsume turns around and grabs Mikan and kisses her... again...

**AUDIENCE: Why her?!?!?!?!?!??!?!**

They finally stop kissing and Mikan's face is all red.

That was nice, Miss. Peaches. (Chibi Natsume smirks and walks off stage.)

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you for watching our show, I hope you have enjoyed it!!!" Youchi walks off the stage and to the backstage.

**Mikan's POV**

_YOU DID IT MIKAN!!!_

Thank you Megumi!!!!!!!

_Hehe... now I have to go hunt Kenshin down. (She pulls out a tracker.)_

(Sweat drop.) Good luck with that Megumi, and thanks again!

**End POV**

(Someone taps Mikan's shoulder.)

"AHHH!!!!!!" Mikan shouts.

"Jeez, still loud as usual... if you're looking for Kenshin, he went that way." Natsume pointed behind him.

"Hehe... sorry, you scared me..." Mikan replied.

(Another person taps Mikan's shoulder.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouts even louder.

"You have a lot to improve on." the someone stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm so proud of you my little kitties." Persona says.

"Don't call us little kitties, or we'll call Narumi/Narumi-sensei." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

"... Fine... my PRECIOUS." Persona said sarcastically.

"AH! That's even worse!!!" Mikan and Natsume said back.

"Ok then, well I came back here to congratulate you on your hookup..." Persona smirks at them.

Both Mikan and Natsume are blushing.

"Everybody here is a lovebird..." Persona said to himself.

"OH!!! IS THAT YOU PERSONA?!?!?!?!?!" someone twirls out of the darkness.

OOC... "AH!!! Narumi's coming!!!! I got to go!!! Oh right... you guys are now doing you're missions together." Persona runs off while Narumi is trying to catch him with a leash.

"..." Natsume was staring at his crazy teachers.

"I'm so glad I came here!!! Thank you Hota..." Mikan started saying but stopped.

"What?" Natsume glared at her.

"Where's Hotaru and Ruka?!?!?!" Mikan asked.

"Over there... holding hands?!" Natsume was a bit surprised.

"Apparently so... I guess otou-san was right... everyone loves each other now." Mikan started wondering.

"Yep." Natsume replied.

Silence...

"Come on!!! Let's go to Central town!!!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him to the bus.

"Still the same old Mikan." He chuckled and followed her.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Neko: I'm done!!! Now five more reviews and I hit 100!!!!!

Mikan: Review!! Please!!!! Help Neko reach 100 reviews on her first story!!!

Natsume: So, you are never going back to Aki right?

Mikan: Who knows?

Natsume: I can't believe my fans thought I was gay...

Mikan: (Sweat drop.) I thought you didn't care!!!!

Natsume: I'm not gay! That's why I care.

Mikan: Oh really? (Smirks.)

Natsume: Yes really. (Jumps on Mikan and kisses her.) See? I'm not gay.

Hotaru: Lots of money from that pictures. Headline: Natsume Hyuuga, crazy in love.

Mikan and Natsume: HOTARU!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko: Hey Natsume! You want this picture? (Shows him the picture of when he was kissing Mikan on stage.)

Natsume: Grr... stupid author!!

Mikan: She's not stupid...

Neko: Thank you Mikan!!! Here you go!!! (Hands here all these pictures of Natsume posing.)

Natsume: Hey!! What are those?!?!?!

Mikan and Neko: NOTHING!!!

Neko: Don't let him see until later!!!

Natsume: See what?!?!

Mikan: Nothing!!! (Natsume is trying to grab the pictures out of Mikan's hands but Mikan keeps on moving.)  
Natsume: Grr...

Ruka: So... you guys are FINALY together...

Neko: Yup.

Hotaru: Come on Ruka, we've got to go get more pictures.

Ruka: Ok... (smiles.)

Narumi: Where did Persona go?!?!

(You see Persona trying to hide behind a bush.)

Narumi: I'll get you Persona!!!

Neko: Do you guys know if Tsubasa and Misaki got together?

Everyone: DUH!!!!! Of course they are together!

Neko: Gosh!! I'm sorry for not knowing!!!!!!!

**Everyone: Please review!!!!!!!! **

Neko: I'll be writing another story soon! Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as this one!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for this chapter being short XD.


End file.
